What Do You Want
by tiggerptc
Summary: I don't own the characters, I make nothing off this. I do it only for fun Jo needs to make a break from Blair. Want to make sure I give a shout out to factsoflifefanatic for all her help.
1. Chapter 1

"What _do_ you want?" Standing in front of the blonde, the brunette was fed up. "I'm tired of this…game Blair. I really am" This 'thing'...their need to interfere in each other's lives..the connection between them..whatever the hell it was, has been going on for too long. She just couldn't do it anymore. The heiress's expression at her harsh tone almost broke her heart but, for the sake of her own heart, Jo needed to finally put an end to it.

She did care about the blonde. God help her, Jo Polniaczek cared for Blair Warner. More than a friend should and more than Jo could stand sometimes, especially when the blonde looked at her like this. When she'd get dressed for a date, then twirl around asking Jo how she looked. When the blonde went out with her 'brainless weenie' of the week and Jo would wait up for her, watching TV, to make sure Blair got home safely. Only to have her come home, snuggle up to Jo on the couch and tell her about what a 'fabulous time' she had. Then there were the times Jo had felt it necessary to 'have a talk' with the suitor that had overstepped his bounds leaving the blonde in tears. Yes…she cared deeply for the girl and that was the problem. Fighting the urge to apologize, Jo thought back on how they had gotten here. How Blair had in the past two years, despite Jo's best intentions, managed to get past the wall around the dark-haired girl's heart. She thought of the first day she met the debutante and how thrown she was by the brown-eyed blonde's beauty.

Jo knew she liked girls before she came to Eastland Academy on a scholarship, but it wasn't a subject she discussed. If it had been found out in her neighborhood, she would have gotten beaten up. Or worse. That was part of the reason for joining the Young Diablos. It offered her protection after some rumors started circulating. Problem was her natural leadership abilities got her in too deep and it scared her mom. Truth be told it scared Jo. So, even though she hid it, she was glad when the opportunity to get out of the life presented itself.

What she hadn't counted on was meeting someone like Blair Warner. The self-centered, nose in the air, rich heiress got under Jo's skin the first day. Exactly the kind of person Jo was supposed to hate and couldn't. The girl was gorgeous, no doubt about it. The long soft blonde hair that begged to have fingers run through it. A body that had curves in all the right places that drove the brunette to distraction more than once. Then her eyes. The bright brown orbs, mixed with 'green and gold flecks' as Blair was want to tell her, that seemed to burn into Jo's very soul. It all served to pull her in like a moth to a flame. Yet Jo knew that if she dared get too close, she could get burnt. Even though she fought it, time and again the tough girl found herself giving in to the blonde's pouty lips, exaggerated sigh or her 'Woe is me' act. Jo would end up running errands, dressing up and attending events and all sorts of things she'd never do for anyone else.

What drove the Bronx native crazy was the façade of 'rich spoiled ditzy blonde.' Blair wasn't nearly as helpless as she pretended to be. No, the girl was smart, witty, tough and able to hold her own against Jo in their verbal sparring. Blair could be very determined if there was something she wanted. Yes, Jo had heard stories of how Blair used to be quite bitchy, but that trait only seemed to come out when one of the snobs bad mouthed her friends - or more accurately, Jo. She thought about the blonde shoving pie in Margo's face or going after her 'friend' Harrison for attacking the brunette.

There was another side to Blair as well: a kind caring side that she tried to hide from the 'cool' crowd. It showed when the blonde would have one of her 'heart to hearts' with Mrs. Garrett. Or in trying to make Natalie or Tootie feel better over some slight by the 'snobbos'. Jo herself had been on the receiving end of Blair's concern when the tough girl was feeling guilty over trouble she'd caused her mom. Trying to hide her tears, Jo had turned her back when she felt the blonde's arms wrap around her from behind. No words spoken, just a warm understanding embrace.

 _Stop it! Stop it!_ Jo mentally kicks herself. This is just what she's trying to get away from. To put distance between her and the beautiful girl she's fallen for. The one girl she knows she could never have. Jo has to make a break. She has a chance to be happy and be with a girl who wants to be with her, just as she is. Jo has the chance to be with… Sighing Jo says "Look Blair, Annie's waiting for me. Can you just tell me what you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm practically begging the 'barbarian' Jo Polniaczek to spend time with me._ _**Me**_ _…Blair Warner! What's wrong with me?_ Who was she kidding? The blonde heiress hasn't been right since the dark haired girl from the Bronx roared into her life. Blair had felt a weird sensation she'd never had before watching the firm toned figure saunter into the cafeteria that day. Impressed while casually looking at the 'asset' from behind as the figure strolled by, the blonde had been more than ready to stake her claim until _he_ took off the biker's helmet revealing a long brown pony tail. Embarrassed and feeling foolish that this person- this _girl_ \- stirred these feelings in her, Blair thought fast and made a nasty comment about 'flared jeans.' She was stunned at the threat of 'flared teeth' that she had gotten in return. How dare that...delinquent talk to her in such a way. Blair was the 'queen' of the school, all the girls knew that and this 'Jo' person was going to have to learn her place.

She never did though. Jo did things her way and backed down from no one. Especially not 'Princess' Warner. The girl was rough, tough and could be scary as hell. Blair knew that Jo had to live up to her reputation after hearing the stories of Jo's time in a gang before coming to Eastland. The blonde thought back to their brief time in jail for 'borrowing' the school van and forging ID's. How, while she had panicked, it was 'No big deal' to the brunette. Then the Amazon was put into the cell with them. The stranger wanted Blair's watch and wasn't taking no for an answer. With a couple of threats and a menacing glare, Jo had been able to stare down the girl who was almost twice her size. The heiress also remembered the odd shiver that had run down her back as her roommate defended her.

Jo was also brutally honest. Whether Blair asked for her opinion, or not, the Bronx girl would give it to her straight. She didn't say what Blair wanted to hear, she told her the truth. But, there was a soft side to Jo as well. A gentleness hidden behind her gruff exterior. Blair would see it on the occasions the brunette spoke about her mom or when Rose Polniaczek would find out about an incident involving her daughter and call asking about it. The girl's shoulders would drop every time from guilt for worrying her mom. The blonde soon found herself equally hating and caring about the girl. And, much to Blair's surprise, the two formed an unlikely friendship.

Lately though there was a change in their relationship. Something had happened, and now their friendship was failing, and Blair wanted…no needed..to fix it. Up until a little over three months ago, the two girls were always together to the chagrin of Blair's 'snobbo' friends. They didn't understand why Blair chose to spend so much of her time with Jo.

 _'It's bad enough you're forced to room with the girl. You don't have to spend your free time with her as well.'_ Margo had claimed.

The thing was, Blair didn't mind. She'd rather be with Jo than with them. There was a connection between them, a chemistry that the blonde couldn't explain. But, it was gone now and she could remember the exact moment, the exact night things changed between them. Blair was getting ready for another one of her 'fabulous' dates. After she had finished dressing, she was preening in front of the mirror, Jo on her bed reading. Or so Blair thought. As usual she asked Jo what she thought of her attire expecting the usual.. "Eh..could look worse" but instead Jo said "You really do look like a princess" Blair was taken aback at the almost reverent tone in the brunette's voice, so her eyes darted to Jo's reflection in the mirror. What she saw there gave her goose bumps. The intensity in the green eyes that were looking her over made her breath catch in her throat. Jo looked up, her eyes met Blair's, and a blush ran up the brunette's cheeks. Before the blonde could stop her, Jo had jumped up, grabbed her helmet and was out the door. From that day on the Bronx girl began putting distance between them, avoiding as much contact with Blair as possible.

Jo'd head off for school before the heiress was even dressed. In classes, where they would normally sit by each other, Jo sat as far away as possible. Instead of doing their homework together at night, Jo would rush to get it finished before Blair would get home. Jo spent more time at the gym, practicing or working out for field hockey. At night she'd go out, returning just before curfew knowing Natalie and Tootie would be in the bedroom as well. She's never give Blair the chance to be alone with her and, it drove the debutante crazy!

The 'in crowd' thought it was great. They had swooped in the minute they saw the space between the two girls, pulling Blair back into their circle, and the blonde hated it. _'Finally, you're back where you should be..with us'_ Margo smiled gleefully as Nancy and the others nodded. _'Not with that…that barbarian. I mean look at her! No girl should have muscles like that!'_

Blair _had_ looked at Jo. Since that night Jo told her she looked like a princess, Blair had actually taken the time to really _look_ at the brunette and was amazed at what she saw. The girl from the Bronx was attractive, in fact…very pretty. Despite Jo's 'get up and go' beauty regimen, her skin was flawless. The raven locks, soft, shiny, almost silky in appearance, particularly when Jo wore her hair down. More than once, Blair had found herself wondering how it would feel to run her fingers through it. Then there were Jo's eyes. Those damn green-blue eyes that shone with whatever emotion the Jo was feeling. They were like windows to the brunette's soul.

As for Margo's snide remark about Jo's muscles? Oh yes, Blair had noticed them. Blair rushed to their room one day, hoping to finally catch her roommate alone. What she found instead was Jo dressing for her field hockey game. Her back to the door, shorts already on, the athlete was pulling her top on over her head. Blair stood transfixed, watching as the muscles in Jo's back rippled under the skin. So caught up what she's seen, the blonde hadn't heard the "No freakin' privacy" comment or the slamming of the door as Jo left.

The encounter had left the image of Jo's bare back so burned into Blair's mind, she'd actually dreamt that night of raking her fingers over the bare flesh as the brunette's strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. As their heads moved towards each other, Blair had awoken startled and confused. Why, of all people, was she was dreaming about Jo? For days after, Blair found her thoughts were constantly with the brunette, and all they'd been through, good and bad. The times Jo had defended her honor, the times the blonde knew about and the ones she'd found out about after. Blair finally realized that, besides Mrs. Garrett Jo had been the one constant in her life. The person always honest with her, always looking out for her always…taking care of her, and then…she wasn't.

Now here Blair was, Jo standing in front of her, an exasperated look on her face. The blonde was ready to face up to what she'd come realize. Ready to tell the brunette what she wanted. Ready to admit….

"Look Blair, Annie's waiting for me. Can you just tell me what you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Had another fic project that had to be finished first. As always...I do not own or claim to own any of the characters used in this story. Hope you like.

"Look Blair, Annie's waiting for me. Can you just tell me what you want?"

"Cancel" Blair said matter-of-factly.

Jo was caught off guard by the quick response and thought she'd misheard. "What?"

"Cancel your plans" the blonde repeated.

"Yer jokin?" Jo stated as she stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"No. I'm serious. Tell that _girl_ you can't make it" Blair's answer sounded more like a command.

"That _girl's_ name is Annie" Jo answered, her anger rising. "And…"

"Fine…then tell _Annie_ you can't make it" Blair's tone was dismissive when referring to the other girl. "Tell her…

"I ain't _tellin_ her nothin cuz I ain't cancelin." Jo said through clenched teeth.

Blair put her hands on her hips and said in a demanding tone. "Yes. You are"

Jo folded her arms in front of her as she asked irritated. "And why the hell should I?"

"Because…"

"Becuz why?" Jo challenged the girl.

"Because I said so" Blair answered as if the reason was obvious.

Jo sighed in annoyance. "Blair…"

"Hey! You asked me want I wanted and that's what I want" The blonde answered.

Jo dropped her arms, shook her head and moved to step around her. "Ain't happenin Blair"

Blair blocked her from leaving. "I want you to **stay** "

"Yea? How's it feel to _want_ princess?" Jo glared, her voice getting louder.

The blonde was undeterred. "You have to stay"

"I don't hafta do anythin" Jo growled as she attempted to move around Blair again, only to be blocked again.

"This is ridiculous! You can't possibly tell me you'd rather spend time with _her_ than me" Blair scoffed.

"Right now? Yea…I would!" Jo answered defiantly.

"You obviously aren't thinking clearly" Blair went on as if Jo hadn't spoken. "I'm not letting you…"

"Not thinking clearly? Not _lettin_ me?! You don't _own_ me Blair! Now Move!" Jo almost screamed at her.

Blair refused to budge.

Jo had had enough, her hands clenched into fists, her tone threatening. "Get outta the way Blair!" she hissed.

Blair reached out to grab the Jo's arm. "No…you…"

"Lemme go" Jo yanked her arm away from the blonde and cocked the other arm. Her eyes blazed in anger.

Blair retreated a step.

The flash of fear in Blair's eyes froze Jo for a second. She dropped her arm, pushed past the blonde and spat out, "You don't own me. We aren't…"… "I'm not your lackey," she finished, before storming out, slamming the door behind her.

For just a second, Blair had actually feared her roommate. The brunette would intimidate people with her fists, though never acted on her threats. So, Blair didn't really believe that Jo would hit her. The blonde had caught a glimpse of panic in green eyes before the brunette stormed out, but by the time she turned and opened the door to run after Jo, all she heard was the slamming of the door downstairs. Blair sank down on her bed and dropped her head into her hands. _Shit! That wasn't how things were supposed to go at all._

Natalie looked up from the snack she was fixing at the kitchen counter as Jo came stomping down the stairs. She'd heard her friends argue before, but never like this. She couldn't make out what they were fighting about, but by the sound of it, it had to be big. "Jo..is everything..." she started to ask, but Jo stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her before Natalie could finish her question.

Mrs. Garrett walked in from the dining room where she'd been planning the menu. "Natalie..what's going on? What's all the noise about?"

Natalie shook her head. "Don't look at me Mrs. Garrett. Blair and Jo just had another one of their fights"

"But all that slamming?" The older woman looked at Natalie a confused look on her face.

"I don't know what it was about.." Natalie answered as she shook her head "but it must have been pretty bad. Jo never even looked at me when she stormed out"

Mrs. Garrett looked up to where the girls' room was above their heads. "Well..I can't do anything about Jo..but maybe I should check on Blair?"

Natalie shrugged sympathetically. She knew the older woman hadn't asked looking for an answer. Whatever had happened, the younger girl knew not to get involved. _Most of the time they're like bread and butter_ Natalie thought to herself as she picked up her plate and headed for the lounge. _Other times..oil and water._ _On rare occasions… it was best to duck and cover._ Natalie had decided this was one of those occasions.

Blair sat on her bed, with her head in her hands. All that she'd said to Jo…it wasn't at all what she wanted to say. Blair hadn't wanted to act like she had - trying to boss Jo around and demanding that she stay. That Jo should cancel her…plans. So why had she? _Easy_ The blonde thought to herself. It was because Jo brought up Annie. Blair hated the girl. _No..that wasn't right._ She didn't hate Annie. It was just that…

"Blair?" Mrs. Garrett called out as she knocked on the door before entering. She felt a pain in her heart when she saw the distraught girl before her. "Is everything all right?"

The older woman's voice had that _lilt_ to it. The one where the girls knew their mentor had an inclination that something was wrong. Blair raised her head. "You heard" she answered with a small sad smile on her face.

"The aftermath apparently" the woman said as she gave a small grin of her own. She sat down on the bed next to Blair. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"Oh Mrs. Garrett!" the pain in the blonde's voice was evident. "I didn't mean to…it wasn't supposed to.." Blair sighed heavily.

The older woman noted the burgeoning tears in the girl's warm, brown eyes and pulled her into a hug. "Hey now…it can't be that bad" she said softly as she tried to console the blonde.

Blair willingly leaned into the embrace of the woman who was just as much a mother to her as her own, if not more sometimes. "Y-yes…it is" she sniffled fighting back her tears. "Jo's really mad at me this time"

"Oh…I'm sure she'll get over it, honey. She always does. Come on tell me what happened?"

"I'm not so sure Mrs. Garrett" Blair answered, as she pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes. "I-I asked Jo to come up here…so we could talk…" She then told of their confrontation and how it went wrong. "I..I just wanted to..to tell her…" Blair caught herself. "I just wanted to spend time with her. She's been avoiding me for what feels like forever. I mean we hardly even speak anymore and..well.. I…"

"Don't like it" Edna finished for her.

"It's more than that" Blair had gotten to her feet and begun to pace. "I thought we..we were friends, but now it's like she can't even stand to be near me!"

"I see" Edna said more to herself than to the blonde. She'd noticed a while back how the brunette's demeanor towards Blair changed. How even though they had always teased each other, Jo's insults had more bite to them as of late. How Jo would move away if Blair touched her, where before she didn't seem to mind. The older woman also noticed that Jo would spend more and more of her free time at the library or out somewhere, but always was on time for kitchen duty or curfew. The guardian had an idea what was going on. She'd become aware of Jo's 'preferences' after the Bronx girl let it slip in a private talk after the Eddie Brennan fiasco. If Jo had developed feelings for Blair, and feared she was getting too close, it would explain her actions. Edna knew she wouldn't know for sure until she had the chance to talk to the brunette.

Blair stopped pacing long enough to look at the older woman. "Not even for five minutes!" she said holding up her hand, fingers splayed. "It's…I just don't know what I did to make her act that way." The blonde heaved an exasperated sigh. "Then she has to tell me that _Annie's_ waiting for her" her voice slightly sarcastic.

Blair's tone pulled Edna from her thoughts. "Annie?" she asked a bit confused.

"Annie…Annie Campbell. She's the new student" Blair explained.

Edna shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know.."

"As I said…new girl" Blair interrupted. "Skinny, blue-eyed, punkish looking with spiky platinum blonde hair" a hint of disdain in her voice as she described the girl.

 _Spiky blonde hair?_ Edna remembered a picture Jo had shown her one night after Cynthia's death. It was of the Bronx native with her friend Gloria…the girl who had committed suicide right in front of Jo. The girl, for whom Jo had admitted having fallen for. The girl who was most definitely straight. Gloria…the one Jo was ready to tell how much she cared for her….right before the blonde stepped off the roof.

"Not only does _Annie_ wear her skirts too short…" Blair said as she made a disgusted face. "but she also wears white knee socks with those awful white and black saddle shoes" The blonde began to pace again. "Honestly…I don't know why Jo is hanging around her" She tried to sound annoyed but there was a hint of hurt in her voice. "I mean.." Blair assumed a haughty pose. "I can't tell you how many people would die to be seen with me…Blair Warner…and yet Jo's willing to pass it up"

"And no one rejects Blair Warner?" Mrs. Garrett asked with a knowing look.

Blair turned to her. "Exactly!" she said defiantly. It took only seconds for her face to fall. "No one…but Jo" The tone of her voice clearly showed her disappointment.

"But…Jo isn't like everyone else" Edna stood to face the girl. "Is she?"

The blonde sighed. "No..no she isn't. She doesn't put up with my…'crap'.. as Jo would say" Blair turned, took a couple of steps, then turned back. "I went to a couple of Jo's practices…hoping we could talk after" Her brown eyes started to sparkle as she revealed that information. "Have you ever watched Jo play Mrs. Garrett?" she asked excitedly. "She's amazing! The way she moves…she dodges this way and that. She never gives anyone a clear shot at her, but when she's bearing down on an opponent? Ohhh..it made me cringe"

"I can imagine" the older woman smiled and nodded at the girl's enthusiasm, picturing the dark haired girl taking the field by storm. "Jo must have been pleased when you told her how good she was?" Edna was saddened to see Blair's face fall again.

"I-I never got the chance to talk to her. Annie was there…smiling, clapping, cheering Jo on. Jo didn't even look at me. Natalie said Annie's been going to all of Jo's practices and games" Blair sat heavily back down on her bed. ""I've..I've been replaced Mrs. Garrett and…I don't want to be. I think I've lost her before I even…" she caught herself again. Blair sighed. "I want my friend back"

Edna paused a moment to consider the blonde. Could it be that Blair had developed feelings for her friend? The older woman mentally shook her head… _No, not the boy-crazy heiress._ However, the more she thought about it, she realized how close the two had been up until Jo had pulled away and the way Blair had been acting since. _Maybe Blair has?_ Edna sat down and pulled her close again. "Blair…I don't think you've lost Jo. I believe you two girls have a special bond that can't easily be replaced. I have a feeling that Jo's…trying to figure some things out. Just give her some time"

"You really think so?" Blair asked, a bit of desperation in her voice.

"I do. You just do your best to show Jo you still consider her your friend and you still value that friendship. Let her know you'll be there for her if she needs you" _When she needs you_ Edna thought to herself.

Blair separated from the older woman's arms, took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok. You're right" Blair managed a small smile. "As soon as she comes back…I'll apologize. Jo'll appreciate hearing me admit I was wrong"

Mrs. Garrett chuckled lightly as she stood up. "Yes…she'll get a kick out of that. And…I think it will mean a lot to her"

Blair stood and gave the woman a warm hug. "Thank you Mrs. Garrett" she said sincerely.

"Any time honey" the red headed woman stepped back, smiled and patted the girl lightly on the cheek. "Remember…patience"

"I will" Blair smiled back.

When Edna had stepped out in the hallway and closed the door behind her, she paused for a moment thinking about the two girls. Having an idea now of what Jo's attraction to the new girl, Annie might be. She had no doubt that the tough girl from the Bronx was going to need the support of the debutante. "Maybe sooner than later" Edna said quietly to herself. "I only hope Jo lets Blair"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support and patience.

As Jo strode across campus she tried to calm her raging mind and racing heart. This was not an easy task since her argument with Blair kept running through her head. Jo couldn't understand how she let it get so out of control. She had been determined to keep her distance from her roommate, but when Blair had looked at her with those big, brown eyes and asked to talk, Jo simply couldn't refuse. Once in their room though, Blair's anxious behavior had made the brunette nervous. In the time that she'd known the blonde, Jo had rarely seen the girl so unsure of herself - wringing her hands…pacing…her brow furrowed in concentration. It bothered the tough girl from the Bronx so much that she had snapped at Blair to tell her what she wanted.

Jo shook her head. "Pfffttt…it went to shit from there"

Whatever _talk_ Blair had intended to have went out the window. Instead the debutante, with her 'God's gift to the world' attitude had told Jo to cancel her plans. Blair told…no… _demanded_ that Jo stay at home with her. Then, had her 'highness' not only…purposely, Jo felt…forgotten Annie's name, but had questioned why Jo could possibly prefer to spend time with her.

The brunette had to admit, for a brief moment she'd gotten a little thrill at the fight she'd seen in Blair's eyes. Despite Jo doing her damndest to stay away from Blair, she'd missed their arguing and their 'war of words.' The blonde had always been able to dish out as well as she got. It was when Blair had touched Jo's arm, sending a jolt through her, that the brunette remembered why she was avoiding her. Jo's reflex was automatic. Jo felt a pain in her heart as the image of Blair's expression filled her mind, causing her to stop in mid-stride. Never in a million years would the tough girl ever lay a hand on the girl who had stolen her heart, but, in that brief instant, Jo had seen the uncertainty and fear in those beautiful brown eyes.

Jo continued, at a slower pace, and wiped at the tears that had started to form. _Damn her!_ She swore to herself. _How does she do this to me? I need to…_

"Hey hun!"

Jo stopped at the sound of the voice, not realizing she'd reached her destination. "Hey Annie" Jo said as she smiled bit awkwardly at the blonde who was sitting at a picnic table near the sports field. It made Jo nervous when Annie started using the term of endearment for her. The brunette worried that people would speculate about her sexual preference and figure out which way she leaned. She had eventually relaxed after hearing Annie greet others that way. Jo knew a waitress who had worked with her mom and called everyone 'hun.'

Annie was a bit disappointed at Jo's half smile and less than enthusiastic greeting. It was obvious the brunette wore her emotions on her sleeve and, being deep thought as she approached, that she was bothered by something. _Or someone._ Annie thought irritated. She could think of only one person that affected Jo like that…Blair Warner. The new girl wasn't stupid. She knew, despite her protests to the contrary, that Jo was still hung up on her roommate, even though Annie had done her best to change that. She'd been 'seeing' Jo for over a month now and knew they'd grown close. Yet, Annie would still catch Jo looking at Blair, with a shy, subtle longing in her eyes, whenever the heiress passed and the 'punk' girl didn't like it. She needed Jo to look at her like that, to break Warner's spell over the brunette if she was ever going to…

Annie stood up and wrapped her arms around Jo. She felt the brunette tense as Jo glanced around, making sure they were alone before she returned the hug. After a moment, Annie stepped back, reached for soft yet calloused hands, and instead of asking if Jo wanted to talk, pulled her along towards some trees just a short distance away. Confident in her ability to rid Jo of her thoughts and knowing the branches hung low enough to give them privacy, Annie leaned back against a tree and pulled Jo to her…kissing her slowly and softly.

Jo returned the blonde's kisses. For the most part, she enjoyed kissing Annie. It was definitely different than with Eddie, but still…she never felt the 'spark' that Jo had heard other girls talk about. The one that causes the tingly sensation and takes your breath away. That's not to say Jo didn't get just a bit 'lost' from time to time while kissing Annie, but tonight just wasn't one of those times.

Annie found Jo to be an excellent kisser. When the brunette was 'on' she was better than most all of the guys Annie had kissed and definitely better than any of the girls she'd been with. It was when Jo was distracted, like now, that the brunette left something to be desired. Annie wanted, no - needed, to get Jo to forget about Warner. The blonde moved her lips to Jo's neck, traced kisses along her jaw line, while her hands roamed the strong back before sliding round to the brunette's chest. Her lips mated to Jo's again, Annie kissed her hungrily, passionately as her fingers squeezed the Bronx girl's firm chest.

With a slight wince and feeling uncomfortable, Jo broke the kiss and pulled back from the blonde, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. She knew that after a month, Annie wanted more, but Jo just wasn't ready to go there, especially not tonight. She dropped her gaze to avoid looking into blue eyes.

Inwardly annoyed that her attempt was thwarted, Annie pouted and sounded hurt when she asked… "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No..no. I'm sorry" The brunette immediately apologized. "It's…you didn't…"

"I must have done something.." Annie pretended to hang her head ashamed. "What did I..?"

"Hey..no.." Jo reached out to lift the girl's chin. "It's not you. Honest. I..I just..eh..got a lot on my mind" She shrugged giving the blonde an apologetic smile. Despite Annie having been sympathetic to her complaints about Blair in the past… _'I'm sorry she doesn't appreciate that you have a life and shouldn't have to drop everything when she wants you to'_ … Jo didn't think it was a good idea to bring her roommate up now.

"So.." Annie smiled softly as she reached for Jo's shirt and pulled her close again…"You're not mad at me?" she asked as their lips met again, slipping her fingers under the brunette's shirt to tease the abs hidden beneath.

Jo broke contact again.. "N-no..I-I'm not I," she stammered nervously, looking down. She tried to step away but Annie held on to her shirt.

 _Damn it_ The blonde thought to herself. "Ok..come on, hun..tell me what's wrong." With Jo not looking at her, Annie was able to hide her anger.

The brunette shuffled her feet guiltily. "It's…it's just..Blair…"

 _Of course!_ Annie felt her face flush. "Uh-huh…What'd she do this time?"

Jo still didn't lift her gaze. "Sh-she wanted me to cancel my plans to meet you." Jo didn't know why she needed to tell Annie that.

"What?!"

Jo heard surprise but, in fact, Annie was livid. The brunette finally looked up. "She tried to tell me I had to stay home and spend time with her."

"You have got to be kidding?" Anger flared a bit in Annie's voice, but she controlled it and quickly adopted a shocked expression. "I-I can't believe her. What? Does she think she owns you?" _Cuz that's not happening. You're mine._

Upset at the look on Annie's face, Jo's anger flared again. "That's what I told her…'you don't own me!'" The brunette turned, took a couple of steps, then turned back and shook her head. "She thinks with a word she can make me stay" Frustration was evident in Jo's voice. "She can't tell me…just because…" she stopped because the image of Blair's scared face popped into her head. Jo closed her eyes and turned away from Annie. She was angry at Blair for trying to run her life, but couldn't stand the fact that she scared her either. Jo hated these mixed feelings. Her shoulders sagged as she let out a sigh.

As she watched the brunette from behind, Annie began to grin. She read Jo's posture as the tough girl had finally had enough of Blair Warner. That maybe tonight, the 'Warner' spell was, at last, broken. Annie took a step forward and placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. "Jo? Hun? Come on…" her voice was gentle. "Let's go to my room. We can talk there..privately..okay?'

It took a second, but Jo nodded. Maybe talking would help sort out the jumbled thoughts and feelings she had.

Annie suppressed a grin at the stares that followed her and Jo as they passed through the common room on the way to her dorm. There were a couple of girls that looked like they wanted to call out to Jo, but seeing the sullen look on the girl's face, kept quiet. They knew if Jo was in a bad mood, it was best to steer clear. Annie hadn't been happy with the size of the room when she moved in, but now Annie was glad it was too small to share with anyone, as she and Jo sat fairly close together on her bed. Annie had been smart and made only one comment when they got settled…. "I'm so sorry Jo. I just can't believe that Blair acted like that. I'd never do that…keep you from your friends" Now Annie just sat and waited. She could see Jo's mind working.

Jo considered what Annie said. Even though they hadn't been together long, the blonde knew that Jo had other commitments, yet never insisted Jo spend more time with her than she already was. Yes, Jo had a lot going on, but she hadn't made much effort to find time to spend with Annie and Jo felt guilty that her friend had been so understanding thus far. _Unlike…_

"I never thought Blair would be so selfish" Annie offered, after a calculated amount of time passed Her words laced with a hint of astonishment. Annie grinned smugly at the slight nod of Jo's head, that she might have missed if she hadn't been watching the brunette.

Blair was selfish… and spoiled… and a brat sometimes. Jo knew all that, and it bugged her. The only time anyone else's life, more specifically Jo's life, 'mattered' to Blair, was if it affected the socialite's life somehow. If Blair needed her…she expected Jo to be there and it was very rare that Jo wasn't. The Bronx native started to get annoyed thinking of all the times she'd given up her own plans to 'save' Blair. But…there were times when Blair was there for her as well. When Jo almost ran off with Eddie, when Charlie had shown up at Eastland fresh out of prison, when Blair had gone after that ass Harrison for…

"You'd think…" Annie reached out to turn Jo's head towards her. "that Blair would want you to be happy" she said softly, kissing the brunette. Watching the emotions play over Jo's face, Annie had felt she was losing the brunette again and needed to act. She had to make sure Jo saw how Blair only cared about herself.

Just a bit hesitant at first, Jo returned the kiss.

"If she _was_ your friend, Blair should _want_ you to be happy" Annie emphasized when their lips parted, her fingers gently stroking Jo's strong jaw line. "Right?" Her lips moved to Jo's neck planting feather light kisses there as well.

"R-right" Jo muttered. She soon relaxed and enjoyed the attention Annie was giving her. When Annie's kisses returned to Jo's lips, the brunette opened hers to allow their tongues to dance and gently explore. This attempt by the blonde to distract Jo from what was bothering her was nothing new to the brunette. Annie always used this 'method' when Jo was upset, and she seemed very intent on cheering Jo up at the moment.

"Are you happy Jo?" Annie whispered against the brunette's lips.

Jo let out a slight moan "Mmm.." _Yessss_ She thought and barely noticed Annie's right arm going around her waist, while her left hand slid down the front of Jo's shirt.

"I want you to be happy" the blonde nipped at Jo's jaw.

 _She wants me to be happy_. Jo's arm slid around Annie.

"Blair..doesn't" Annie said as she continued to kiss Jo.

And there it was…Blair's face in Jo's head. She'd almost been there. Almost had the rich girl out of her thoughts, instead Jo saw usually warm brown eyes staring back at her with a disapproving look. Jo pulled out of Annie's embrace, stood up and moved nervously about the room.

 _Damn it!_ Annie knew she'd screwed up. She never should have said Warner's name again.

" ** _Why?!_** " Jo almost bellowed when she stopped and spun around.

Annie flinched just slightly in fear and desperately tried to think of an answer.

"Why shouldn't _I_ be happy?" Jo continued on, not noticing Annie's reaction. Her voice even louder, her face flushed.

 _What?_ Annie stared at her.

Jo spun around again, resuming her pacing. "Who is _she_ to tell me who I can spend my time with? Who is she to say who or what makes me happy?"

Annie let out the breath she'd been holding. She really wanted to jump for joy, but she controlled herself. Instead, a small, smug smile formed on her face.

Jo turned to face Annie. Her posture..angry. " _I_ decide who makes me happy" The brunette practically growled, gesturing to herself. " ** _Not_** princess Blair Warner" Jo waved her hand dismissively in the direction of her dorm. "If she doesn't like that…it's too damn bad for her" Once more Jo turned away, folding her arms across her chest. She could feel her own body trembling.

Annie cautiously moved towards her. She could see the tenseness in the brunette's body. "Jo?' she said softly before touching the girl's shoulder and was a bit startled when Jo flinched. "Hun? Come on.." She forced her voice to be relaxed. "Calm down. It's okay"

"It's not okay" Jo spit over her shoulder, but the brunette didn't pull away. Her tone not as gruff, but she was still clearly upset. "She has no right. She can't…"

"No…she can't" Annie agreed, wrapping her arms around Jo from behind. "But…you also can't _let_ her"

Jo pulled away and turned on Annie, glaring. " _Let her?_ You think I let her tell me…"

"Sometimes…yes" Annie cut her off, standing her ground. "Come on…look at you..all pissed off" Annie countered, now a bit angry herself. Annie wasn't about to back down, now that she had Jo in her room. "You need a break from Warner. You two are together constantly"

"Kinda have to be" Jo scoffed "Rules of probation"

Annie sighed. "One night? One night you can't be away one night?" The blonde stepped forward. "Stay here?"

Jo stared at the blonde. She knew what Annie was asking. What she really wanted from Jo. But, the brunette just wasn't ready for that. She liked Annie…a lot, it was just… _Those damn blue eyes. So much like…_ Jo closed her eyes. _She's not…they're totally different…just like…_ Warm brown eyes, with green and gold flecks popped in her head.

"Gaaaa…." Jo turned and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. "I..I can't…"

"Yes you can" The soft voice whispered as arms wrapped around her again. "Stay"

"Hey Nat" Tootie smiled at her friend as she walked into the lounge.

"Tootie! How was rehearsal?" Natalie smiled at her best friend.

"I was brilliant…" Tootie smiled, striking a pose. "as usual"

Natalie laughed. "I bet you were! Bette Davis…eat your heart out!"

Tootie frowned slightly and rolled her eyes. "I only _hope_ I'm that good someday" said Tootie as she sat down next to her friend. Her smile easily returned. "So..what's shakin' here?"

Natalie shifted on the couch so she could face her best friend. "You missed it Toot! Jo and Blair had a REAL humdinger of a fight tonight"

Tootie kicked off her shoes, folded her legs up underneath her and waved her friend off. "Pffftt…that's nothing new. They always fight"

"They _used_ to always fight" Natalie looked at her meaningfully. "Haven't you noticed Jo barely talks to Blair anymore? She spends only as much time around Blair as she has to" She pointed out to her friend.

"Hmm…now that you mention it…" Tootie nodded. "Jo really hasn't been hanging around much and she does seem distant to Blair. Still…I can't imagine it was _that_ bad"

"Oh…it was" Nat's eyes grew big. "I've never seen Jo that angry before. She stormed out the door, barely noticing I was there" The slightly older girl shook her head "I tell ya Tootie…they _never_ fought like this before"

"Really? That bad?" Tootie was excited to hear the gossip, but felt bad for the older girls "So..what were they fighting about?"

After taking a quick peek over her shoulder, Natalie leaned towards the younger girl while Tootie did the same. "Well…I didn't hear all of it, but..I think it had to do with Annie"

"Oooo…" Tootie sat back and shivered slightly. "I don't like that girl Nat. She's..she's…there's just something about her"

"I know Tootie" Nat nodded. "I don't care for her either. She _seems_ nice, but still…" Tootie nodded. "But.." Natalie went on. "I wouldn't let Jo know how you feel about Annie. I think that's what Blair must have said, because it got really loud between them. Jo yelled something like 'You don't own me' The next thing I know, Jo was slamming her way out the door"

Tootie thought for a moment. "What do you think she meant by that? 'You don't own me' Do you think Blair told her to stay away from Annie?"

"Could be" Nat shrugged. "Mrs. Garrett's up there now, trying to find out what happened"

"Hmmm…maybe we should go..help?" Tootie asked with a gleam in her eye and a wink.

Natalie grinned, understanding what her bestie was getting at. "Good idea. Blair _is_ our friend"

The girls got up from the couch and were halfway through the dining area when the older woman and Blair came in the opposite door.

"Blair..are you…?" Nat started when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Tootie offered going to answer it. A moment later.. "Mrs. Garrett? It's Jo..she wants to talk to you"

At the slightly shocked, discouraged look on Edna's face when she returned, Blair asked what's was wrong. Edna looked at them. "That was Jo. She's..she's staying the night with Annie at her dorm"

"What?!" Tootie and Nat asked at the same time. "Wh-what about breakfast in the morning? She can't do that. She.."

Edna straightened up. "She'll be back in time to help in the morning. Jo's very upset right now. She feels it's better if she takes some time to…calm down and think about some things" The last words were directed in Blair's direction. Edna saw the crestfallen look on the girl's face and her heart hurt for her.

"Sh-she can't…" Blair mumbled, tears forming. "I-I want…I-I need to…" She turned and ran for their room.

"Darn you Jo!" Mrs. Garrett said angrily, more to herself than the others and went after Blair.

Natalie and Tootie exchanged confused looks. "I don't know why Nat..but I think Jo's in tru-u-u-u-uble"


	5. Chapter 5

Jo wearily and warily made her way home. She found her heart starting to beat faster knowing she'd have to talk to not only Mrs. G, but Blair as well. Jo had done her best to avoid them both that morning when she returned from Annie's, but Mrs. G didn't let her get away with it. Edna made sure Jo knew they were going to talk. When Jo had begged off because of a field hockey game that afternoon, she was told they would talk when she got back. As for Blair, Jo made sure, when serving breakfast, they were never alone long enough to talk. She hadn't wanted to deal with the arguments or accusations from her room mate.

Jo found Mrs. Garrett waiting for her in the dining room. They had a long talk about acceptable behavior and last night definitely wasn't. Edna reminded Jo of the rules of her probation, that she couldn't just stay in another dorm if she felt like it and that running away when she was upset didn't solve anything. Jo was appropriately ashamed and apologetic, knowing she had been wrong. But… "Ya gotta understand Mrs. G….it's Blair. She..she just…"

"I know what happened Jo" Edna stopped her. "And I know Blair upset you. I've already talked with her and she told me why you stormed out"

"Oh…I just bet she did" Jo scoffed.

"Yes…she did" the older woman said patiently. "She told me how she tried to get you to stay home and that she insulted your friend in the process"

"She did?" Jo was surprised. She never thought the blonde would admit to it.

"Yes" Edna nodded "And she regrets it" The older woman had noted the surprise on the young woman's face. "She _was_ worried about you last night" Edna said softly.

A flash of guilt went across Jo's face, but then… "Yea..well she was probably just worried about her 'lackey' not being around for her"

"Jo…that's not fair" Edna admonished her. "Blair cares about you. She.."

"Yea…right" Jo scoffed as she stood up. _But not like I_ _ **want**_ _her to_ "Look Mrs. G, I get what I did was wrong, it won't happen again, but I'm kinda beat. Didn't get much sleep last night…"

"Oh?" It was Edna's turn to be surprised.

"Yea. Annie's floor is even harder than ours and…" Jo stretched cracking her back "with the game today…"

"Ok Jo" Edna nodded, an understanding smile on her face. "Natalie and Tootie are out. Grab a shower and get some sleep"

"Wh-what about..?" Jo asked a bit anxious.

"She's up there…yes" Edna nodded.

"Great" Jo mumbled grabbing her stuff and heading up.

As she went to open the door, Jo paused. She thought about that morning and realized Blair never even tried to talk to her. In fact, the debutante had barely looked at her, except for the few moments when Jo entered their shared room that morning. As the brunette remembered, she saw Blair's face. It seemed to light up for just an instant at seeing the brunette, but then the expression changed to one of hurt and disappointment just before Blair left the room. Jo considered for a second to go after her, but Nat and Tootie were angry and giving her a hard time about being gone all night. _Why? Why had Blair seemed so…upset this morning?_ Jo took a deep breath readied herself for an argument and walked in the room.

Blair's heart fluttered when she looked up from her dresser as Jo entered the room. The Bronx girl still had her game uniform on and it showed off her lean muscular frame. The blonde had to turn away to hide the blush she felt in her cheeks.

Jo frowned slightly before she sat on her bed and started removing her sneakers. _She's givin_ _ **me**_ _the silent treatment?_

Blair took a moment to compose herself, then took a deep breath and turned to Jo. "Uh…look about last night.." she started nervously, glad that the clothes in her arms hid her trembling hands.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jo snapped, but immediately regretted it after seeing Blair's startled expression.

Blair recovered and squared her shoulders. "Look..I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I had no business talking to you like that. It's just that…you…" Blair sighed. "I thought we were friends and it's felt like…"

"Yea?" Jo stood up, cutting Blair off, her anger flaring. "Is that how you treat you're friends? Bossing them around? Telling them what to do? Ya got no right!" Blair flinched slightly, which Jo caught and felt a bit guilty about, but didn't back down.

Blair sighed as her shoulders drooped. "You're right…I was wrong…I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry"

"Yea…right" Jo scoffed. "Til next time we have a fight" But she could see the debutante was remorseful.

"No..I get it. There won't be a next time. I don't want to fight anymore. I need to give you space, stay out of your business" Blair shrugged slightly "I-I just want you to know..I really do value our friendship and I'll always be here if you need me" Then she began to put her clothes away.

 _She doesn't wanna fight? She's givin me space?_ Jo was taken aback at Blair's response and didn't know what to say. It took her a moment to notice that Blair was packing the bag on her bed. "What are ya doin?" Her tone still had an edge to it.

"Packing" Blair answered evenly.

"Well that's obvious" Jo said snarkily, then waited for Blair's comeback. She was again surprised when there wasn't one. "Why ya packin?"

"I'm leaving"

Jo found herself swallowing. "Wh-where ya goin?"

Blair looked around, making sure she had everything, lifted her bag with a slight 'oomph' and, giving Jo a small smile, answered… "The city"

 _Wait…what? She's leavin?_ A weird feeling hit Jo. "Uh..don'tcha want help with…?" she asked pointing at the bag.

"Nope..I got it" Blair waved her off and left.

Jo sank back onto her bed. She didn't understand. Blair never failed to brag about going to the city, but the blonde hadn't said a word. _Course…not like I've been around for her to tell me_ Jo thought. _But…she didn't even want my help. She actually refused it._ The brunette shook her head as she finished getting ready for her shower. _It's for the best…living our own lives._

It was Sunday night and Jo lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Nat and Tootie had gone to a movie, while Blair hadn't returned from her trip to the city yet. Jo was thinking how grateful she was that the day had passed fairly uneventfully. Natalie, Tootie and Mrs. Garrett were over being upset with her and the two younger roommates were back to their normal cheerful selves. The only _problem_ Jo had had that day was when she spent time with Annie.

 _'I got off pretty easy, just a stern warning'_ she'd answered when her 'girlfriend' asked if Jo had been in much trouble the day before and told of her talk with Mrs. Garrett. It was when Jo continued to be distracted during their 'make out' session, that Annie pressed her say what was bothering her. The brunette couldn't help it, Blair's actions from the night before were still on her mind, so she told Annie what had happened.

 _'So I don't get it'_ the blonde had said angrily. _'I…you…'_ Jo hadn't caught the slip. _'..got what you wanted..Warner out of your business. So what's the problem? Why do you care_ _ **why**_ _or how she's doing it?'_

When Jo couldn't give her an answer, Annie cut their date short and stormed off.

Jo sighed. Annie was right, she shouldn't care.

Blair stood outside the bedroom door she shared with the other girls. She had hoped the impromptu trip to New York, visiting her mother and shopping would take her mind off the brunette, but it hadn't. Instead, Blair had found herself seeing the Bronx native in every pony-tailed, dark-haired girl in sight. Why couldn't she forget Jo for one day? This was going to be harder than she thought. Shaking her head, the debutante pushed open the door, gathered her numerous bags and entered the room.

Jo looked up at the commotion, a small half grin, half scowl formed on her face. "Geez Blair…anything left in those fancy shops of yours?" she teased.

Without thinking…"If there is, it's not my fault" the girl tossed back easily, with her own small smile dragging her bags in.

"Tsskk…I suppose you want some help with those?" Jo asked, getting up from her bed.

"No..no.." Blair's smile faded. "It's fine. I-I didn't mean to disturb you. I got it" she said turning away from Jo.

"Ya ain't disturbin me" Jo frowned, a bit surprised at the change in her friend's tone. "But fine" she took a step forward. "Whadya do? Rob a Brink's truck to pay for this stuff? I mean really…how much of this do ya need?" she teased again, reaching for a bag.

Blair turned and, with a bit of a forced smile, took the bag. "I like shopping, what can I say?" she shrugged before turning around again.

Jo took a step back, sinking on to her bed, while the frown on her face deepened. There was no bite, no sarcasm in Blair's tone. It was a statement, nothing more. Blair didn't even attempt to answer the slam. _This is how it is now?_ Jo thought. _Just normal conversation?_ "So..uh did ya have a good time?" she asked, wanting to be sure. "I bet your mom talked your ear off about some _'Bradlington the fourth'_ huh?" Jo asked doing air quotes, her tone a bit mocking.

"Yes, thank you, it was lovely. She did mention one or two boys, yes. How about you? Did you have a good day today?" Blair answered in a polite tone, not taking the bait.

"Yea…spent part of the day with Annie" the brunette replied, eyeing her roommate who was gathering stuff from her hamper. "Walked around Peekskill, stopped at the arcade, then ended up back by her dorm"

"Mmm…good for you" Blair answered over her shoulder. "Sounds like you had fun"

And there it was. Jo's answer.

"I'm going to do some laundry" Blair said turning around with an armful of clothes. "Anything you need done?"

"Uh..no..thanks" Jo answered shaking her head. "I'm good'

"Alright then" Blair nodded, smiling slightly and headed out.

Jo sat looking at the door, a slight frown on her face. _This is what I wanted_

Blair didn't go back upstairs that night until Nat and Tootie got home and it was time for bed. Mrs. Garrett asked if she was all right when she found Blair watching TV by herself. ' _Yes..I'm fine'_ she'd answered. With the way she was feeling, Blair just couldn't bring herself to be alone with Jo. Not yet anyway.

The next morning the girls went about their normal routines. Although Nat and Tootie could tell something was different, the new 'status' of Jo and Blair's friendship didn't interfere with them working together. When the four reached the classroom building, Annie approached them, linked her arm with Jo's and pulled her in one direction. Meanwhile Blair headed in the opposite direction to meet up with Margo and her group. The roommates exchanged a look and a nod, but neither spoke as they drifted apart.

"Ok…you noticed the weird vibe between them, right?" Natalie asked Tootie as they watched their friends walk away.

"Yea.." the younger girl nodded. "..I don't know what it was…but it was weird"

On Mondays, Jo and Blair had different schedules, so it wasn't until a couple of hours later that they were in the same large class room. Technically, the period was supposed to be a 'study hall', but few, if any, of the students used it for studying. Most sat in groups talking about their weekends, boyfriends and anything else the girls had in mind. Blair was a bit late in arriving, having spent a few extra minutes in art class working on a painting. As she walked to where Margo and Nancy were, Blair noticed Cindy and a couple of other girls from the field hockey team sitting with them.

Having sat with them a few times in the past, when she and Jo were on better terms, Blair knew the girls usually sat with the brunette during the free period discussing their weekend games. So she was a bit taken aback seeing members of the field hockey team sitting at the table.

"Cindy? What are you doing here?…Not that I'm complaining" Blair added quickly. "You guys usually sit with Jo"

"Yea.." Cindy rolled her eyes. "We _used_ to" the frustration was evident in her voice.

"Did something happen?" Blair asked as she sat down with a confused expression on her face.

"Yea…" Cindy's eyes went to the door as two girls walked in. " _That_ happened" she said glowering.

The debutante turned her head to follow Cindy's gaze and saw Jo and Annie enter the room. Blair did her best to hide the aggravation she felt at seeing Annie's arm wrapped around Jo's. It was the same way she would subtly 'lead' the brunette, but to Blair, Annie seemed to almost be flaunting her control.

"Ahhh…there they go…Eastland's _newest_ couple" Margo said snidely after the two passed. She made sure that her comment was only loud enough for their immediate group to hear.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Blair asked trying to hold back the anger she felt rising in her face.

"Oh please Blair…" Nancy looked at her in disbelief. "Everyone knows Jo slept with Annie Friday night. Don't act like you don't know" she scoffed.

Blair looked around the table and all the girls nodded. She shook her head. "Yes…Jo spent the night at Annie's. She and…" the debutante stopped herself. She had to be careful what she said. "They were studying. Jo didn't 'sleep' with her. Not like that. She slept on the floor"

"Studying…right. Is _that_ what they call it now?" Margo asked mockingly. "Come on Warner…you can't be that naïve. Besides…the way I understand it…you and Polniaczek got into a huge fight before she ended up at 'Spikey's' dorm"

"We had a disagreement…yes" Blair answered to all the looks she was getting. "But it wasn't a _huge_ fight" she said dismissively, even though she knew it was probably the worst disagreement they had ever had. "And Jo always storms off. It's her way of calming down"

"Yea…she could have smacked you" Nancy offered. "I mean we all know about the temper she has" she said with a meaningful look at the other girls at the table.

Blair hated that jab. Yes, Jo had a temper and it was known she'd been in fights before, but the Bronx native was working hard to not only control that part of herself, but change it altogether.

"That still doesn't explain why you guys aren't sitting with Jo, Cindy" Blair wanted to not only change the subject, but find out what was going on between the brunette and her teammates. Jo had become friends with all of them.

"The problem is…we weren't just sitting with Jo, we had to sit with _her_ too" Cindy's exasperation was evident in her voice. "We'd try and talk about the game…our good plays and our mistakes, but Annie would just interrupt and go on about how great Jo was. Now…don't get me wrong, we all know we wouldn't be were we are without Jo…" Cindy looked at the other players who nodded in agreement. "But…there are other people on the team. Even Jo would tell her that. You know how Jo's about the fact we're a team. But…she'd just kept butting in. Finally we had enough. I know it makes Jo feel bad…but…" The pig-tailed blonde let the sentence hang as she shook her head. "You know Blair…we actually liked it when you hung out with Jo…you appreciated that it was about all of us" Cindy smiled slightly at her.

Blair smiled "Thanks"

"Well thank god she's NOT hanging out with _her_ anymore!" Margo spoke up making a disgusted face. "There already was talk going round about how much time you spent with Jo, Blair. The last thing you need is for people to think you're gay like Jo and Annie"

"They're not gay" Molly the youngest of the group spoke up. She'd come in half way through the conversation. "Well..at least Annie's not"

"Are you joking?" Margo looked at Molly like she had three heads. "Of course she is. Look at the way she's practically pawing at Polniaczek"

The group did take a not so subtle look at the other two girls and what Blair saw began fueling her anger again. Annie was practically sitting on top of the Bronx girl, running her hand along Jo's forearm. Even from her distance, Blair could tell Annie was teasing the muscles there.

"No..I'm not joking. Annie's not gay" Molly reiterated. "She is, however…opportunistic" she explained.

"What do you mean...opportunistic?" Blair asked with a furrowed brow, her attention now fully focused on Molly.

"It means - someone who'll take advantage of a situation to get what they want, or to further their agenda" the brainy girl answered.

"What situation and what possible 'advantage' is there in hanging out with Polniaczek?" Margo scoffed. "Besides the obvious?" she added with a sneer.

Blair glared at her. "Can it Margo. Go on Molly"

"See, it's like this..." the brainy girl began to explain.

Jo would have preferred Annie not cling to her like she did when they walked into study hall, but she didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. Especially after the thin blonde had forgiven Jo for the night before, though Jo hadn't felt she'd done anything wrong. She had enjoyed Annie's idea of a 'reward' of forgiveness. Even though Jo was glad her girlfriend wasn't mad anymore, she still tried to put a bit of space between her and Annie when they sat down. The 'punk' girl wasn't having it and just leaned close to the brunette and rested her hand on Jo's arm. Annie, for her part, had chosen the table that was in everyone's view. She wanted to make sure the other girls knew Jo was hers.

Jo had felt, more than seen, the looks they got as they entered, but the only ones she actually noticed were Blair's and Cindy's. Both Cindy and Blair had angry expressions on their faces, but in their eyes, Jo felt she saw something different. It kind of bothered her that Cindy and the other girls had stopped sitting with her and Annie. It also didn't slip Jo's attention that Cindy sat awfully close to Blair or that her roommate was smiling at something her teammate had said.

"Jo…you still haven't told me what you think"

"Hmmm…?" Jo asked, distracted from her thoughts by the fingers trailing up and down her arm.

"Spring Queen?" Annie sighed in mock annoyance. She was actually quite pleased at Jo's reaction to her touches. Annie was also sure that after their intense 'forgiveness' make out session earlier, the brunette was definitely hers with no question. The look on Warner's face when she and Jo walked into the room was the icing on the cake. "Spring Queen?" she repeated. "My idea for this semester's event?" she asked expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry" Jo smiled. "Sure, I think it's a great idea. You know it's not my thing, but…" she shrugged.

"No. Not _you_ silly" Annie giggled as she leaned against Jo. "I mean I know you aren't into stuff like that" she added quickly at the brunette's questioning expression. "I was talking about me" she said in her best practiced demure voice, while batting her eyes at her girl.

"Well ya know I'd vote for ya" Jo smiled, placing her hand over Annie's. "But there isn't such a thing. So how..?"

"A petition" Annie smiled, answering before Jo could finish. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out some papers. "I've written one up. All we have to do is get enough signatures for Mr. Harris to approve it" she said excitedly, showing it to the brunette.

"Well I don't think….hey.. Nat...Tootie!" Jo smiled as her two younger roommates passed the table.

"Hi Jo…Annie" Natalie greeted them a bit awkwardly, but with a smile.

"Hi" Tootie smiled, but looked uneasily at Annie. The younger girl couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about the platinum blonde. Even though Annie smiled at them, Tootie could feel the coldness emanating from the girl.

Annie grudgingly smiled at the two girls knowing they were Jo's friends, but she also knew they were Blair's as well. She didn't mind Natalie so much, but the little one, Tootie…Annie didn't like the way she looked at her.

"Hey…would you guys sign this petition?" Jo asked as she quickly signed her own name.

"Petition?" Natalie's eyes widened as her curiosity was immediately piqued. "What for?"

Jo glanced at Annie before she went on. "A 'Spring Queen' pageant. We figure they have the fall 'Harvest Queen', so..why not?"

"You know..that's not a bad idea" Natalie smiled signing her name then pushing it towards Tootie. "I'd never thought you'd participate in something like that, Jo, but you could give Blair a real run for it" she grinned at her friend.

"Me?" Jo laughed. "No way" she shook her head. "But Annie here…" she smiled confidently at her friend "She's perfect for it"

Annie returned the smile, giving Jo's arm a squeeze. "Thanks hun"

Neither girl noticed the look that passed between the two younger roommates. Nudging her friend, Natalie spoke up. "Well we…gotta be going. So.."

Jo looked up at them and was about to ask them to sit when…

"Shelly…Kristie" Annie called out, waving at her friends. "Come join us"

Jo looked a bit disappointed at the idea of the girls she wasn't crazy about sitting with them. "I-I guess I'll see you guys later" she said giving her friends a small smile.

"Yea…see ya, Jo" "Bye" Natalie and Tootie smiled, waving weakly as the left the table.

"You know Tootie, I kind of feel bad leaving Jo like that" Nat said when they were out of earshot.

"Me too Nat, but what were we supposed to do? Those other two girls are just downright mean and trouble" Tootie reasoned. "Besides..this just confirms what I heard earlier…don't you think?"

"Yea…" Natalie shrugged. "I guess Jo really is going out with her. Of all people…Annie Campbell" Natalie shook her head.

"I just can't believe after all I've been hearing about her. How can Jo not see it?" Tootie asked angrily as the two friends sat at a small table. "That girl is just so…"

"Maybe that's what their fight was about?" Natalie tilted her chin towards Blair. She'd noticed the older girl throwing less than happy glances in Jo's direction.

"Do you think she knows…about?" Tootie skirted around the obvious question.

"She's sitting with Margo isn't she?" Natalie lightly teased her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you talking about?" Margo asked a bit loud, furious at what she'd just heard. " _I'm_ second to Blair. I always have been. Not that… _person_ " she said dismissively nodding in Jo's direction.

"Margo!" Blair whispered loudly, giving her a look to quiet down. She knows Jo's eyes, and everyone else's were on them without having to look around.

"You used to be…." Molly went on calmly, ignoring Margo's outburst. "But since Jo's been here, that's changed"

"Molly…" Blair held up her hand stopping Margo from spouting off again. "Run that by us again?"

Molly sighed and explained again how that, despite being on probation, Blair was still the 'alpha' dog of the school. _'A lot of girls still take their cues from you'_ But…Jo was now viewed as her second or 'beta', not just because they were practically always together, but for Jo's own merits as well.

"Such as?" Blair was very interested in what the others saw in Jo.

"Jo has earned the respect of a lot of the girls here who aren't as concerned with 'family status' as others," said Molly as she looked meaningfully toward Margo and Nancy. "Despite her background, Jo's proven by her brains and athleticism, that she belongs here. Also, a lot of the underclassmen look up to Jo. She's honest, straightforward and…tough as hell" Molly made a point to emphasize the last part. "We've all heard the stories of the… 'scrapes' she's been in. They've practically become legendary. Plus, she rides a motorcycle? Badass!"

Cindy and her teammates nodded in agreement. "She's just plain fearless" Cindy added. "The way she goes after opposing players?" The girl's eyes got wide with excitement and admiration. "She's intimidating!"

A small smile formed on Blair's face as she remembered watching Jo play.

"Because of that drivel, she's replaced me?" Margo scoffed. "You've got to be kidding. Besides, Blair doesn't even hang around her anymore. At least not any more than she has to"

Molly rolled her eyes. "You lost your position when Blair slammed that pie in your face defending Jo. When word got out about that, it sealed the deal. But…" Molly looked at Blair who was trying to keep from laughing at the memory of Margo with whipped cream all over her face. "Margo is right about you not hanging out with Jo. Up until a month or so ago, you two were together all the time. Now, she always seems to be with…" Molly glanced towards the other table. "..Annie"

Blair refused to look. She didn't want to see the spiky haired blonde hanging all over her…friend.

"If Jo's allegiance has changed…people are wondering…why?" Molly offered.

"Who cares what people are wondering?" Nancy finally spoke up. "Why should Blair care?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Molly sighed frustrated looking around the table. "Yes, there are a lot of girls who look up to Blair, but…there are quite a few who don't. Annie is becoming popular with those girls. Then you add to that Jo's following…" Molly let the thought hang in the air.

Jo was getting bored sitting with Annie's friends and really would rather be sitting with her team – her friends. She knew all about Shelly and Kristie's reputation of wild partying and smoking. She really wanted nothing to do with them. Yes, Jo had snuck beer into the dorm that one time, but a few choice words from Mrs. G. about risking her scholarship were enough for the brunette to learn her lesson. Shelly and Kristie were also just nasty and mean. They were always picking on younger students. The only reason Jo tolerated them at all was because they were Annie's friends. Jo had no illusions about what her girlfriend might be up to when she was with her friends and the brunette wasn't there, but, she sincerely wished that she could sway Annie away from those bad influences.

Jo snuck a glance at Blair and saw she was listening intently to Molly. Her eyes drifted quickly to Margo and Jo thought Shelly and Kristie weren't all that different than the snobbish girl. It was the fact that her roommate wasn't easily swayed by others that set her apart. Sure Blair may have seemed to care about other people's opinions, but she was her own person. Looking down, a slight smile crossed Jo's face as she thought of the times she'd tried to 'influence' the debutante and the arguments that had ensued.

A squeeze to Jo's arm caused the brunette to lift her gaze. She was met with the sight of Annie smiling at her. Jo blushed a bit guiltily as she realized that Annie thought she was smiling at something she'd said. Annie was so different than Blair. When the blue-eyed girl leaned against her and smiled lovingly, Jo felt a familiarity. Deep down, Jo knew she'd protect Annie, the way she hadn't been able to protect... _Focus Jo_ she thought. _You're thoughts should be on Annie not…_ Margo's loud voice tore her from her thoughts. Jo's whole body tensed as she looked towards Blair's table. Jo relaxed once she saw her roommate had the situation in hand,

Annie was less than pleased when Jo's movements brushed her aside. She was even more irritated when she realized Shelly and Kristie saw it as well. "Pfffttt…." she scoffed and rested her hand on Jo's arm. "That group is nothing but drama. I don't see why people think they're so great"

"You're right," Shelly nodded in agreement. "One week you're their bestie…the next you're on the outs…but you know all about that..don't you Jo?"

The brunette looked at the girl. "What?" The girl's condescending look instantly rubbed Jo the wrong way. "What's…" she leaned forward on the table and shot daggers at her ".. _ **that**_ supposed to mean?"

Shelly recoiled, quickly losing her pompous attitude. She was well aware of the Bronx girl's reputation, but never put much stock in it, until now. "N-nothing" she stammered.

Annie squeezed Jo's arm "Hun..relax. Shell just meant you used to be with them, part of their gang, now you're not"

"I was never _**with**_ them" Jo answered still angry. She settled back, crossing her arms over her chest, signaling the discussion was over.

"Oh come on…" Kristie decided she needed to speak up. "..telling us _you_ weren't with them...you and Warner were practically attached at the hip " she scoffed rolling her eyes.

" _ **Kris-tie**_.." Annie glared at her less than brilliant friend, willing her to get a clue.

"Yea…" Jo leveled her stony gaze at her new target and leaned forward again. "We're friends. Ya got a problem wit it?" The brunette was pleased when the girl flinched.

Annie couldn't believe the stupidity of her two friends. She needed to keep Jo on her side and they were messing it up. "Jo…hun…please.." Annie ran her hand across the brunette's back, then over her shoulder and leaned against her. "They didn't mean anything…did you?" She gave the two girls a dark look.

"No..No" Shelly and Kristie shook their heads in unison.

Jo shook her head and turned to look at Annie. "Look..I'm sorry, but I don't really care what they think," she nodded towards the other two girls. "I care what you think. Blair and I…" Jo paused to consider her words. "...we're…friends" She said the words a bit hesitantly. Despite the way she felt Blair treated her, Jo knew her roommate was always there for her. "I know you're not crazy about her," She added quickly at the look on Annie's face. "But…I'm here…with you…" she gave Annie's hand a squeeze. "Not her. Ok?"

Jo was right. Annie wasn't crazy about the hoity toity deb; she wanted to knock the girl off her pedestal, but right now the brunette had chosen her over Warner. Annie knew Jo was a loyal person. It was her biggest asset and biggest fault. So, if Annie tried too hard to make Jo give Blair up, it could backfire on her. There'd be time for it later.

"Okay hun," Annie smiled at Jo. "Okay"

Jo smiled with relief. She didn't want to lose Annie, but something was holding Jo back, she just couldn't walk away from her spoiled roommate…not yet.

Jo noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw her teammates get up from their table. She quickly glanced at the clock and grabbed the petition from the table. "Hey…I gotta run, but I'll get Cindy and the others on the team to sign your petition. Ok? See ya later" Jo gave Annie a quick peck on the cheek, hoping no one had noticed, before making her way towards her teammates.

Teresa, one of the girls who had sat down with Cindy, started to get up. "I'm not just going to sit here. Someone needs to tell Jo she's being used" she declared.

"No…don't" Blair said as she grabbed at the girl's arm, stopping her.

"Why?" the girl asked surprised, while Margo laughed. "Blair's right, let that Bronx barbarian find out for herself"

"Shut up," demanded Blair as she glared at Margo. Blair hated hearing, what she now considered a term of endearment coming from her snobbish friend. "Look," she said as she turned to Teresa, "There's already tension between you guys and Jo because of Annie. If you confront her about being used…what do you think's going to happen? It could make things a whole lot worse" She directed the last comment at Cindy.

Cindy thought about it for a moment. "You mean Jo might choose Annie over us? Quit the team?"

Blair nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, but yes. If Molly's right, I don't think Jo's in a mindset to listen"

"But how did she do it?" Cindy asked as she shook her head in disbelief. "How did Annie get to Jo like that?"

"I don't know" Blair replied as she shook her head. _But I need to find out_ she thought

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Teresa asked in frustration.

"Just keep being Jo's friends and teammates. I know you want to avoid Annie, but…" Blair shrugged slightly.

Cindy nodded. "Okay ,Blair" Cindy then turned to her teammates. "We'll have to find a way to put up with Annie for now" The other girls sighed and agreed. "We better get going, Coach wanted to see us before next period" The girls got up and headed for the door.

Blair watched the girls go and was sure she caught Jo giving Annie a kiss before getting up to follow them.

"What's wrong with you Warner?" Margo asked angrily. She'd had it with Blair's concern for Jo. "Why do you keep defending Polniaczek?"

"Because Margo" Blair turned and stared intently at her. "Whether you…or anyone else..." she looked at Nancy and Molly "like it…Jo is my friend"

Molly smiled at the flustered looks on Margo's and Nancy's faces as the two girls got up in a huff and walked away. Margo mumbled something about whom Blair considered a friend as she left. She turned to see Blair giving her a questioning look. "What?" Molly asked a bit hesitant.

"You're not leaving with them?"

The younger girl shook her head. "No way. I'm glad you're sticking by Jo. If things turn out the way I think they will, Jo'll need a friend…soon"

"Molly?" Blair's brow furrowed as she looked skeptically at the very bright girl. "How do you know about Annie? I mean, I know you read that 'Body Language' book, but you couldn't have gotten all that from a book"

Molly's face flushed a bit, as an embarrassed smile crossed her face. "You're right. My cousin, Lisa, told me about Annie when she found out Annie transferred here. Lisa went to school a year or so ago with Annie and said she pulled the same thing there. Now that was a co-ed school, so that's how I know Annie's not exclusively lesbian..if you get my drift?" she gave Blair a knowing look.

"Y-you mean she was with a guy?" Blair asked appalled.

"Yep. Star of the football team, whose girlfriend just happened to be head cheerleader and queen of the school. According to my cousin it was really bad. A lot of the students took sides and, in the end, Annie got what she wanted. Sad thing is, after all that, by the end of the school year she was gone anyway"

"And the guy and girl?" Blair asked a bit hopeful, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Never got back together" Molly said shaking her head sadly. "The girl actually ended up leaving school before the end of term"

"Great," Blair said depressed.

"Hey..come on now" Molly said reassuringly as she slid her chair closer to her friend. "That won't happen with you and Jo. You're standing by Jo. Yours is a different story" she said encouragingly and got a small smile from Blair. "Blair, since Jo's been here, you've changed…for the better and I've seen a difference in Jo as well. I think you two have been good for each other"

"Thanks Molly" Blair smiled "I think so too….Molly…can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You don't seem too…upset or…freaked out by the thought that Jo and Annie are gay. Why?" Blair asked a bit hesitantly.

"I'm not," Molly answered truthfully. "I don't think it's anybody's business who they, or anyone prefers. Besides, I believe you fall in love with the person, who they are on the inside. Besides, we've already established that Annie isn't technically a lesbian. She's just a nasty person," Molly claimed as she turned up her nose in disgust.

"And …what about Jo? I mean…what would your book say about her?" Blair wanted to know if the observant girl had picked up any...signals from her roommate.

"Wellll…if you're asking me if the book would classify Jo as a lesbian…" Molly hedged a bit before answering "I'd have to say probably yes. I mean, she does act like and has the body language of the 'stereotypical' lesbian, even more than Cindy ever did"

Blair blushed and hung her head in embarrassment. "I apologized for that" she answered softly.

"Oh, I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't said to make you feel bad," Molly clarified "I'm just saying I wouldn't be surprised. Especially the way Jo always seemed to look at you" Molly then paused before continuing. "I have a question for you" Molly waited for Blair to nod for her to go ahead and ask her question. "Do _you_ think Jo is? And, if so, does it bother you?"

"I…I …" Blair had expected the question, but she was afraid to answer. "I can't say….But if she is..no..it..it wouldn't bother me," she quickly added.

Molly considered Blair carefully before asking. "So…what _are_ you going to do to help Jo?"

"Honestly Molly…" Blair shrugged, "I don't know. I just know I don't want to see her get hurt" Blair looked over at Annie again and saw the smug grin on her face. Blair felt her blood begin to boil. _I don't know what I'm going to do, but I won't let you hurt Jo,_ she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Jo was headed back to her dorm, figuring she could get started on her homework before starting her kitchen duties, a smile on her face as she walked. Her day had been good. Jo had gotten good marks, not only on her math and history tests, but on her English essay as well. The girls on the field hockey team had signed Annie's petition for the 'Spring Queen' pageant, even though Jo had taken some good-natured ribbing in the process. They couldn't wait to see their 'Captain' in a dress and kidded her about re-assembling a motorcycle engine as the talent portion of the competition. A few were actually disappointed that she wasn't running, only getting names for Annie. Not that they wouldn't vote for Annie, but 'We'd have voted for you' they told her. Jo was their teammate…they stuck together.

Jo smiled wistfully. They hadn't stuck together recently. She knew Annie had rubbed a few of the girls the wrong way. The brunette had tried to reign her girlfriend in, but Annie had been a little too outspoken, too often, in her praise of Jo. Field hockey is a team sport and they were a team. Even Blair had gotten that after the first couple of 'unofficial' team meetings she had sat in on. Blair not only gave credit to Jo in the team's wins, but also others like… _Cindy_ Jo stopped dead in her tracks.

About twenty yards ahead, Blair was leaning against a lamppost with Cindy standing close in front of her. _Awfully close_ thought Jo. Both girls had smiles on their faces and, Jo couldn't be sure, but she thought Cindy blushed when Blair touched her arm. The brunette shook off the weird feeling that flashed through her mind and continued walking towards them. Jo didn't hear the main conversation as she reached Blair and Cindy, only catching their goodbyes and promises to talk tomorrow.

"Hey, Jo" Cindy smiled and nodded as she passed, heading back to her own dorm. Jo gave a nod and smile in return, her attention focused on her friend just ahead..

"Hey," Blair said softly as she smiled, briefly hesitating before falling in to step with Jo. "Cindy said practice went well" The brief silence that preceded her teammate's name and the inflection Blair used when saying 'Cindy' bothered Jo for some reason.

The brunette barely hid her frown as she answered, "Yea..it did" The fake smile she flashed Blair felt forced. Jo only hoped that Blair didn't notice the insincerity of her smile.

"She also said the coach felt you guys should have no problem in Thursday's game" Blair added after another short silence. "Of course, I have no doubt _you'll_ win" she said smiling and nudging the brunette's shoulder.

Jo turned her head and saw a bright smile on Blair's face. "Thanks" Jo smiled shyly. Jo looked up and noticed they were almost to the cafeteria. She took a breath. "So…uh..what all did you and Cindy talk about?" She tried to sound casual, but the brunette wasn't so sure she pulled it off.

Blair smiled to herself. She'd seen the look on Jo's face when the brunette first 'caught' her talking to Cindy and wondered if… _Stop Blair_ She chided herself. "We were talking about the history assignment. We thought, maybe we'd work on it together"

"Oh?" Jo was a bit taken aback.

Blair swore she heard a bit of hurt mixed with the surprise in Jo's voice and felt a bit bad, but Blair wasn't the one who had put distance between them. "Yea..well…you know…you and I haven't been spending very much time together lately and..I just figured you'd be working with Annie" Blair said as she shrugged.

"Oh..yea..right sure" Jo answered a little self-consciously. "I..just haven't asked her yet" she added with what she hoped was more confidence. The brunette reached for the door. " _Maybe_ I'd better warn Cindy just how much of the 'work' she'll actually be doing"

"Pfffttt.." Blair scoffed. "I do my share"

"Sure ya do Warner…as long as it's a ten percent share" Jo answered sarcastically with a grin on her face.

"It's not the quantity of the work, Polniaczek…it's the quality" Blair answered with a withering look, but a sparkle in her eyes. Blair turned serious as she put a hand on Jo's arm and stopped the brunette from opening the door. "It's not that I don't want to work with you Jo, because I do. It's just…"

"It's ok Blondie..I get it" Jo gave her a small smile and opened the door.

Saturday night Jo lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling frustrated. After a fairly good start on Monday, the week had turned out to be stressful for her. She'd asked Annie on Tuesday about working together on the history assignment, but Annie told her she was already working with someone else. Jo then considered asking Blair if she could work with her and Cindy, but knew her girlfriend didn't like the brunette spending time with 'Warner', as Annie referred to her. So Jo ended up staying at the library every night doing her own research.

Despite the teasing she'd given Blair, Jo had to admit they worked well together. They would split the researching work, share what they found, and then each would write her own paper. It was not only efficient, but effective since they both got good grades.

But, that wasn't the only thing that had bothered Jo that week. She began to notice odd looks from a number of the underclassmen as she passed by in the halls. Some even moved away as she passed. She'd even gotten a weird vibe from Nat and Tootie, with the younger girl being particularly distant.

Then…there was Thursday's game. Jo sighed heavily as she thought about it. In the time she'd played for Eastland, Jo had never been benched, until that game. The first period had gone great. The team led by five goals and it looked like things were going to go their way. Jo knew Annie was there. She'd seen her in the stands, but it wasn't until midway through the second period that Jo had discovered that Blair was there as well. The brunette would never have known Blair was in attendance, if she hadn't caught Cindy waving at someone in the stands during a timeout. Jo had looked up and saw her roommate sitting at the far end of a row, next to Natalie, Tootie and Sue Ann. At first, Jo had thought Cindy was waving at Sue Ann - she was sure there was something going on between those two girls - but it became obvious that her teammate was looking at Blair. The weird sensation she'd had before returned to Jo's gut as she watched Blair wave and return a smile. The rest of the second period went downhill from there.

When the team took the field, after the timeout, Jo's aggressive play went in to overdrive, which resulted in her being whistled for fouls, giving free hits to the other team. Added to that were Jo's either too hard or errant passes to Cindy, that the girl just couldn't handle, that ended up in the opposing team's possession. The brunette let her frustration out on her teammate when the miscues turned into points for the other team. Irritated by Jo's reckless play, Cindy did her best to reign in the wild passes until one, just before the end of the half, set her up to be checked hard by a girl from the other side.

That was when the coach had had enough. She pulled her star player, sat her on the bench and, with an angry glare, told her. "Until you get your head outta your ass and in the game….YOU SIT!" The coach then walked away from her. Jo was furious for being pulled, until she saw Cindy being helped to the sidelines. Luckily the girl had only had the wind knocked out of her, but Jo's teammates weren't happy with the brunette and made it clear by ignoring her. Sitting alone at the far end of the bench, Jo hung her head as the half ended. Her team, once up by five, was now ahead only by two goals and she was benched. Too ashamed to join the huddle, she listened from her spot as the coach give the girls the standard pep talk. Then she felt the presence of someone else who was attempting to sit next to the brooding brunette. Jo knew exactly who it was without looking up.

"I-I'm sorry" Jo said softly. "I-I'm glad you're ok. I didn't mean for…" her voice trailed off.

"That's great, but tell me…did I do something wrong? I mean, are you mad at me?" Cindy asked, her voice equally as soft, she was confused by her friend's reckless behavior.

"N-no" Jo stammered with a slight shake of her head. The brunette slowly lifted her head and looked Cindy in the eye, traces of tears in her eyes. "I-I don't know why…I don't know what came over me. I'm just…I'm so sorry" Jo dropped her gaze and stared at her feet. Trying to hide a sniffle, she wiped her nose. "I'd..I'd understand if you..if you don't want me in the game. If you don't want to play with me"

Cindy took a long moment to consider her teammate..her friend's…words. She heard the remorse in Jo's voice and truly believed that the brunette never intended for her to get hurt. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you back on the field, but.." Cindy paused when Jo looked up, a hopeful expression on her face.

The brunette felt her heart sink at her friend's hesitation.

"Could you maybe stop trying to get me killed?" Cindy asked, a playful grin on her face.

Jo let out the breath she'd been holding. Relieved that Cindy had forgiven her, a smile formed on her face. With traces of tears in her eyes, she mustered a small amount of bravado… "I can try, but no promises" Jo teased.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Well..why should this game be any different" she teased back. "Come on" she said as she nudged Jo. "Let's tell the coach your head's back where it should be"

During the second half of the game, Jo and Cindy were back in sync as if nothing had happened. The brunette's fire was now focused on winning and Jo easily adapted to passing to Teresa when the other team successfully defended Cindy. In the end, Jo's aggressive play, agility and ball handling skills coupled with her teammates' readiness, abilities and trust in her led to Eastland's victory. The final score was 10 to 4.

After the game, Blair, Natalie, Tootie and Sue Ann were waiting at the edge of the field for the team to finish their victory huddle. Sue Ann was a bundle of nerves worrying if Cindy was really okay after the shot she took and was equally upset that Cindy had returned to the game.

"Calm down Sue Ann. You know the coach wouldn't have let Cindy go in if she wasn't okay" Natalie assured her.

"Besides…you saw how they really kicked ass in the second half " Tootie smiled excitedly.

"I know _**someone's**_ ass I'd like to kick" Sue Ann seethed as she glared at a smiling Jo who stood next to Cindy.

"Oh please…if your _friend_ can't handle getting 'bumped' she shouldn't be playing" Annie said snidely.

None of the girls had heard her approach them, but, sensing what was going to happen, Natalie was quick to put a hand on Sue Ann's arm to keep her from going after the unwanted company. "To be fair…" Natalie quickly spoke up. "Jo _was_ a bit …uh..wild…at the end of the first half" she said diplomatically.

"Hmm..Jo does tend to get wild when things get…intense" Annie replied, smirking at Blair. Though the deb hid it well, Annie knew she'd riled her adversary. "Besides…" Annie's gaze returned to Nat. "Jo plays to win. It's not her fault that _they_ can't keep up" The 'they' being said in a derisive tone. "I mean it's obvious Jo's carrying them all"

Infuriated, Sue Ann was ready to let Annie have it, when Blair spoke up. With her famous stony gaze directed at Annie, Blair addressed her directly. "First..Jo doesn't 'get wild' in intense situations, she gets focused. Jo only loses control when she's upset" _Or hurt_ she thought, but smiled inwardly at the peeved look on Annie's face. _Ha! I know Jo way better than you_ "Second…Jo doesn't _carry_ the team. Even she will tell you that. Has she been an asset to the team? No question. But obviously you have no clue what it means to be on a team, where you work _together_ to win a game or accomplish your goals. No one person does it alone. You win together or lose together. There is no 'I' in team"

"As if _you_ know anything about being on a _team_ , Warner" Annie scoffed. "You're only out for yourself"

"That's where you're wrong" Blair answered confidently. "Jo, Natalie, Tootie and I make a great team, both working in the cafeteria and as friends" Blair said proudly as she smiled at the younger girls. However, her smile quickly turned into a frown as she realized that Tootie had withdrawn from the group ever since Annie arrived. As she put her arm over Tootie's shoulders in a comforting gesture, she continued. "We've all been through a lot, but we've gotten through it.." she said and gave the younger girl a squeeze "… _together_ " Blair then pretended to look around. "So..tell me..where are _your_ friends? Does anyone help _you_?" The debutante was pleased with the angry flustered look that appeared on the bleached blonde's face.

Annie took a small step forward. "You think you're so high and mighty…well, you won't be for long. Trust me…I have friends" she sneered.

Just then, Jo and Cindy walked up to the group. "Hi guys!" Cindy said excitedly. "What a game, huh?"

" _ **What**_ a game?! Are _you_ serious!?" Sue Ann asked angrily smacking Cindy's arm hard.

"Hey! That hurt. What was that for?" Cindy frowned, rubbing her arm.

"That was for…" Sue Ann proceeded to go off on Cindy for being crazy enough to go back in the game after being knocked off her feet.

Unlike Cindy, Jo had felt the tension in the air as they approached the group. Annie was on one side and Blair and the others were standing opposite Jo's girlfriend. Although they all seemed on edge, especially Tootie, the degree of hostility between Blair and Annie was higher. The brunette had recognized the _'Don't mess with me'_ stance of her roommate almost immediately. _She promised_ Jo thought angrily, straightening her own posture. But…it wasn't until Annie wrapped her arm around Jo's that the Bronx girl noticed Blair 'back off'. Jo's focus was drawn back to her teammate as Cindy began to whine in an effort to stop Sue Ann's rant. " _Sue-Ann_ " But the other girl was not dissuaded.

"Don't you Sue Ann me" Sue Ann glared. "You…"

"What Sue Ann's trying to say Cindy…" Blair cut her friend off. "Is are you _sure_ you're alright? You took a _really_ hard hit at the end of the first half. You were practically _blindsided_ " the deb gave Jo a hard look while emphasizing the word 'blindsided'. "She was worried about you…as were we all. It was scary"

Jo's demeanor sagged a bit at the totally disappointed look Blair had given her. Jo was well aware her actions could have resulted in more serious injury to Cindy and really regretted them, but her friend had forgiven her. "Look..Cindy's ok.." she grinned at her teammate. "Heck she's taken worse hits in practice, so…"

"Don't you dare!" Sue Ann glared at Jo, pointing a finger at her. "Don't you dare make light of it. This was your fault! You.."

"Sue Ann…stop!" Cindy put a hand on the girl's arm. "I'm fine. Jo's apologized. She feels terrible about what happened"

Sue Ann looked at Cindy. "She should!" Sue Ann turned back to Jo. "If you hadn't been so careless! I can't believe…"

Annie stepped in front of Jo and yelled at Sue Ann. "Leave Jo alone! For cris'sakes listen to her!" Annie pointed at Cindy.

Sue Ann took a step back, while Blair, Nat and Tootie looked shocked.

"She said she was fine…Jo apologized…they're good…so just get off Jo's back already" Annie went on. "Who are you to get on Jo's case anyway?" She glared at Sue Ann.

"I..I'm.." Sue Ann stammered, then regained her composure. "I'm Cindy's friend and…"

"Right! _Cindy's_ friend…" Annie cut her off emphasizing Cindy's name "but not Jo's?" she asked cynically. Though the girls looked at Jo, they were a bit taken aback and didn't answer "Nice, real nice" Annie added contemptuously.

"Now wait just a minute!" Blair said a bit heated. She was the first to come round. "Don't put words in her mouth. That's not what Sue Ann was saying. Jo knows how much we care about her. We…"

"Do I?" Jo said evenly, but Blair recognized the hurt in her voice. "As soon as we walked over.." Jo indicated Cindy and herself "you've all been giving me these looks. Cindy even told you I apologized and that she accepted it, but you don't seem to care"

Blair's heart sank. "Jo..you know that's not…"

Jo held up her hand to stop her roommate, then reached for her girlfriend's hand. "Annie's the only one who's taken my side…who's stuck up for me. And of course…" Jo smiled gratefully at her teammate. "Cindy" The brunette shook her head when she looked back at her 'friends', focusing her gaze on Blair. "I-I thought…forget it" said Jo as she shifted her gaze away from Blair.

Annie tugged at Jo's hand. "Come on, hun…let's go" she said softly before turning to walk away, Jo followed her, leaving the group behind. Once they were in Annie's dorm room, Jo let her girlfriend kiss the pain away.

Jo sighed heavily again, still staring at the ceiling. Though Jo and Cindy were ok, the brunette hadn't made an effort to talk to the rest of her friends, and they certainly made no move towards her. While Jo had noticed that she got more 'looks' in the hall on Friday, Annie's friends had become more interested in having the brunette around, even though she still wasn't crazy about them. In fact, they had invited her to a party they were having that night, but the Bronx girl had come up with an excuse not to go. A stray tear made it's way down Jo's cheek as she stared at the ceiling and wondered why she couldn't adapt to these changes. She wanted Blair and her to live separate lives . . . didn't she?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews and for sticking with me on this.**

Blair sighed heavily as she made her way upstairs to the girls' shared room. The week was not supposed to end this way - her roommates not talking to one another. Well, actually, it was her, Natalie and Tootie not talking to Jo. Blair hated to admit it, but it _was_ partially her fault. It all started during the argument after Thursday's game, when…instead of talking to Jo privately…Blair had made her disappointment of the brunette's actions obvious to, not only Jo, but to Annie as well. Not only that, instead of reigning in Sue Ann's verbal assault on Jo, Blair had stuck up for Sue Ann when Annie had questioned their friendship with Jo. Blair thought she had never felt so low, seeing the hurt in Jo's eyes at that moment, until, just minutes later, she watched as brunette walked off with Annie. _'The only one who's taken my side'_ Jo's words rang in Blair's ears the rest of the night.

It didn't help any when, after Jo left, Cindy pointed out how stupid they all had been. "Great! You all couldn't let it go could you?!" she said angrily. "I told you I was fine! The idea was to get Jo away from Annie.. ** _not_** push them closer! Just great!" Cindy had then turned and stormed off, with Sue Ann chasing after her.

Blair, accidentally, had also, heard the tail end of a conversation between Jo and Mrs. Garrett earlier in the day. Mrs. Garrett, being in tune with her girls and being aware of what happened at the field hockey game, knew Jo was the one who was most in need of a friendly ear. Blair was headed for the lounge, when she heard the Bronx girl telling their mentor what had happened and how disappointed she was with her 'supposed' friends. Blair could hear the hurt in Jo's voice as the brunette recounted how they 'attacked' her after the game, making Jo feel even worse about the events than she already did. It was clear that, Jo had thought, after everything they'd been through together, that at least Nat, Tootie and Blair would have her back. "Ya know…the.. _'We're in this together thing'?_ " she air-quoted. Instead it felt like the night of the 'Chug-a -Lug' incident when they all ganged up on her. "Even back in the gang, if Glo..if we had a beef, we still had each other's backs. I-I thought the girls knew me better? I thought I knew them better. I-I mean I thought we were past all that Mrs. G." Jo said sadly. "But, I guess we're not…and I don't know if we ever will be. Besides Cindy..the only one who had my back…was Annie"

Feeling her stomach lurch at Jo's words and afraid to hear any more, Blair had quickly and quietly left. She'd spent half the day wandering around campus trying to think of a way to 'fix' things with Jo. Unfortunately things only got worse. It turned out that Jo's…antics…at the game had become the talk of the campus, turning into stories of 'Bronx' justice carried out against Cindy. The reasons for Jo's behavior varied with the stories - everything from 'team hierarchy' to unrequited love to just plain jealousy - all leading to Jo 'putting Cindy in her place'. Blair heard girls talking all over campus and some even stopped her to ask if the stories were true. _"You were there..tell us"_ they begged anxiously. Using her 'status', the debutante did her best to refute the rumors, but since Margo was one of the people spreading the stories, it was hard. Blair had expected Annie to use her relationship with Jo and the incident for her own benefit. Re-enforcing Jo's 'gang' rep would work to, if not advance, at least solidify Annie's position in school. On the other hand, Blair was sure Margo was spreading the news purely out of spite and pettiness.

 _This is such a mess_ thought Blair as she walked past the dorms. She knew Margo didn't like Jo, that she didn't like being 'replaced' by Jo, but Blair also knew the stories needed to stop. She had to talk to Margo.

" _Blair_!?"

The loud voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Sue Ann…Cindy," Blair greeted the two girls as she walked over to where they sat on the steps of their dorm. "Sorry,…I was…"

"Distracted" Sue Ann smiled, finishing Blair's sentence . "Obviously"

"Yea…you could say that" Blair smiled sadly.

"Are you okay?" Sue Ann asked with concern for her friend.

"Yea…it's just been…a rough day," Blair conceded.

"It sure has," Cindy nodded solemnly. "How's Jo doing? Things ended up working out at practice, but afterwards she seemed..."

"To be honest…we haven't really talked much the past two days" Blair interrupted, not really hearing what Cindy said. "I don't think she's aware of the stories…You know how she is about…" Something in her mind suddenly clicked. " _Practice_?!"

The changing demeanor of the two girls sent an uneasy feeling through Blair. Cindy became angry, while Sue Ann appeared embarrassed. "What happened at practice?" Blair asked, her voice calm, but with an edge to it.

"Jo's heard the stories, Blair" Cindy answered tightly. "So has Coach"

"Oh no," Blair's heart sank. "How?" she asked warily.

Cindy's fist clenched. "Lisa and Becky…those..bitc.."

"Cindy…" Sue Ann said gently, stemming the girl's anger.

Blair noticed Sue Ann's light touch on Cindy's arm before quickly drawing her hand away. She recognized the gesture as one she'd used with Jo, and it made her feel a little sad. It was only then, that Blair noticed how close the two girls were sitting together and smiled slightly. She'd wondered about the two friends for a while now, but then her smile faded. Cindy was talking about practice. _Wait…that's…_ How long had she been gone? Blair looked at Cindy, dressed in street clothes, then at her watch. _Crap!_ "Cindy?" Blair started again. "What went on at practice?"

Another gentle touch to her arm caused Cindy to return her gaze back to Sue Ann. The tomboy smiled and nodded at the anxious look of her friend. "I'm fine," Cindy said reassuringly. She took a calming breath, and then began to tell Blair how Lisa and Becky brought the stories to the coach's attention. Cindy explained that her _'teammates'_ were jealous of Jo and were upset that they were no longer getting playing time. "Not that they're any good anyway," she clarified. The girls proceeded to complain to the coach that they didn't feel safe playing with someone as volatile as Jo. "What if she turns on us?" Cindy said in a whiny voice as she mimicked the girls. "The worst part? They brought it up in front of Jo and the whole team," huffed Cindy as she shook her head in disgust. "I-I felt so bad for Jo. I know it hurt her, even though she tried to hide it"

Blair felt her heart sink. Knowing how private Jo was, the brunette must have hated having the stories being brought up in public. And what about the coach? Obviously, Jo wasn't cut, but was she benched? Even that would wound the Bronx girl's pride. "Wh-what did the coach say?" Blair asked tentatively.

Cindy said the coach had already heard the stories and didn't put much stock in rumors or gossip. The coach told them that Jo was an important part of the team, not only because of her athletic skills, but her innate leadership abilities that helped to bring out the best in her teammates. An admiring smile formed on Cindy's face. "She really does get us…make us want to do our best"

"So…that was it?" Blair asked hopefully.

Cindy's smile faded as she shook her head. As much as much of an asset Jo was to the team, the coach couldn't have players afraid to work with one another. The team would have to decide. "Coach said she and Jo talked, and that she was satisfied with Jo's apology and her assurance something like that wouldn't happen again. Then, she gave Jo the chance to address the ream" Cindy then related Jo's heartfelt apology to the team, her vow never to let it happen again, and her assertion that if they wanted her off the team anyway..she'd understand.

"Of course Lisa and Becky scoffed at her apology. _'How could we trust a gang member?'_ " Cindy mimicked them, angrily clenching her fists. "That's when I spoke up. I said if _**I**_ trusted Jo, then they should all be able to as well"

"And…then?" Blair asked anxiously.

"Then we voted," Cindy answered. "YES-Jo stayed, NO-she was out. There were only two 'no's'" She smiled at Blair. "Guess who?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

Blair let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't imagine how Jo must have felt; talking to the coach, apologizing to the team, then having them vote on whether she could stay on the team or not. Blair knew how much playing field hockey meant to Jo; the brunette hoped that maybe she could get a scholarship from it.

"You know though, Jo was still pretty tense after practice though" Cindy started to speak again. "I told her things were fine and tried to distract her with my…" Blushing slightly, Cindy turned to Sue Ann "…our news"

Sue Ann smiled at Cindy before turning to Blair. "We're going to that restaurant you recommended, Blair," the Kansas girl explained. "La Petite Cheval"

"The one that I?" Blair asked confused, then smiled as it dawned on her. She looked right at Cindy. " _That's_ why you were so curious on Monday?" The girl just grinned back.

Blair was happy for them, but something still nagged at her. "Cindy..did Jo ever say why she did what she did? I mean you guys are friends…it just doesn't make any sense"

"No..she didn't," Cindy answered shaking her head. "She was fine. We were fine, until that timeout just before. Maybe she didn't like that I was waving at you guys and wasn't focused on the game? I didn't ask her why…I just figured it was over, so why bother?"

Blair nodded. She could understand why Cindy wanted to put it behind them. "Okay. Well, I'd better…"

"Blair?" Cindy stopped her. "There is something else" She continued when Blair nodded. "Lisa and Becky confronted Jo and me after practice. They wanted to know why I'd stick up for her when her own friends wouldn't. I-I think you need to know that you, Nat and Tootie..you really hurt Jo…a lot. Even if she won't admit it, you three..you mean the world to her and for you to not have her back? Well…" Cindy didn't finish her sentence, she just looked at Blair in disappointment.

Blair nodded before walking away. She was well aware how much the three of them had hurt their roommate…their friend.

Blair felt a sense of déjà vu as she stood outside the bedroom door, her hand on the knob. She had managed some damage control after leaving Cindy and Sue Ann. She'd confronted Margo and made sure the girl stopped spreading stories about Jo. Unfortunately, Blair had no such control over Annie.

Blair took a deep breath, she knew Jo was inside and that she'd have to apologize again. Tell the brunette again how sorry she was, that she was wrong Tell her that she honestly was Jo's friend and that she'd be there for her. But, would Jo believe her? Would she even listen to her? It was just a week ago that Blair had made the same claim…and look how long _that_ lasted. _Come on Warner…you can do it. Just remember, whatever she says or does…you deserve it. You've hurt her._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, haven't had the time I would like to write. Thanks for all the positive comments and sticking with the story. Now on we go...**

A stray tear made its way down Jo's cheek as she stared at the ceiling and wondered why she couldn't adapt to these changes. She wanted Blair and herself to live separate lives . . . didn't she? Jo thought she'd be able to cope, but it wasn't just the loss of Blair's friendship that the brunette was struggling with; it was the loss of Natalie and Tootie's friendship as well. Jo had come to see Natalie and Tootie as the younger sisters she'd never had, but now it seemed like Tootie was afraid to be in the same room with her. In fact, Tootie would duck her head and practically rush from the room when Jo entered. Nat wasn't much better, though Jo had caught the younger girl's glances a few times in the past few days. It appeared that Nat wanted to say something a couple of times, but instead she would drop her gaze and walk away.

Jo's thoughts then drifted to earlier that day at practice and she found herself rubbing her eyes at the fresh tears that had started to form. She was sure she would have lost her place on the team by majority vote after the stories Lisa and Becky brought up.…if it hadn't been for…Cindy. Another wave of sadness passed over the brunette. Jo liked Cindy because she stood up for her despite what Jo had done. It wasn't even the fact that Jo just learned Cindy was gay as well; she'd had her suspicions. No…it was that Cindy was going out with Blair that night that upset the brunette so much. Blair-the girl Jo had desperately fought her feelings for, because one: she believed Blair was straight and two: she never wanted to lose her roommate's friendship. And now? Now that friendship was gone.

 _All this time…I-I could have…_ Jo shook her head at the thought. _Who you kiddin Polniaczek? What would a Princess like her ever want with you? A poor girl from the Bronx._

Jo didn't stop the tears that slowly ran down her cheeks. What was _wrong_ with her? She shouldn't be crying over Blair. She had Annie. Annie cared about her. Annie wanted to be with her. Annie accepted Jo as she was. She didn't try to change her, didn't try to convince Jo she was more than she was. That Jo could be anything she wanted. Annie…Annie had stood up for Jo, had Jo's back, just like Glor….

"Jo?"

As Blair walked into the room, she saw Jo hastily wipe at her face as she lay on her bed. The blonde immediately knew that her friend had been crying and it broke Blair's heart to know she had a part in Jo's pain. "Jo..are you okay?"

" _ **I'm fine**_ " Jo answered harshly as she got up from her bed. She could hear the concern in the blonde's voice, but the Bronx girl had already fallen for that once this week and ended up being stabbed in the back. _Not again_ , she vowed to herself.

Blair flinched slightly at the anger in her friend's tone. She recognized it as a warning, but she pressed on anyway as she took a step towards Jo. "No…you're not" the blonde said softly. "Cindy told me what happened at practice"

 _Just great!_ thought Jo. The last thing she needed to hear right now was that Blair and her _'date'_ had talked about her behind her back.

Blair saw Jo's body stiffen. "I-I'm sorry Jo" She lifted a hand to towards the brunette. "I-I know…"

"You _don't_ know!" Jo barked, whirling around so fast, Blair couldn't help but take a step back. There wasn't fear in brown eyes, just surprise and…regret. The brunette shook her head. "Like you even care anyway" Jo scoffed.

The bitter nasty tone hit Blair hard..and it hurt. She could only imagine this was how Jo felt not only today at practice, but after Thursday's game as well. Seeing the pain behind the angry green eyes, Blair knew she deserved Jo's disdain. "I-I know you don't think I care…but I do"

Jo rolled her eyes and looked away. Blair couldn't possibly think she'd fall for her B.S again.

"I know…I haven't shown it much this week…" Blair looked down, ashamed. "..and I'm very sorry" She lifted her gaze. "Jo..you..you mean…you're my best friend" "I know my actions haven't shown it to you this week.." she went on as Jo wanted to interrupt. "..and you have every right to be angry and not want to talk to me. But.."

"Aww..gee, how gracious of you" Jo sneered managing to cut Blair off, her voice full of sarcasm. She then moved to grab her helmet.

Though it stung, Blair let the comment slide. "But I really am your friend. I know I was wrong, but it's..it's just.." The confusion she was feeling caused Blair to become flustered.

The blonde's tone stopped Jo's movements. With her helmet in her hands, Jo kept her back to her roommate and waited.

"You've..you've never done something like that before," Blair continued. "Cindy's not just your teammate, she's a friend. It..it was like.." she stared at the brunette's back. "..you did it on purpose" Blair couldn't believe, wouldn't believe that Jo intentionally 'hung' Cindy out.

Jo closed her eyes hearing the sense of doubt mixed with disappointment in Blair's accusation. Why it bothered her, Jo didn't know, which only made her angrier. She turned to face her roommate. With a menacing look, she took a step towards Blair. "Yea? I seem to remember belting someone just for questioning me about God" She stared hard at Blair, her tone threatening. "That's what us 'barbarians' do. Haven't you heard the stories?" Truth be told, Jo hated herself for having struck the blonde that day.

Blair ignored the tone in Jo's voice; she saw the regret of that day reflected in green eyes and knew Jo was posturing. "That wasn't your fault, I baited you" she said softly. "You aren't that person anymore"

The way Blair spoke the words with such conviction took Jo aback. She turned away again. "Look…the other day..it..it was just bad playing on my part. My..my head wasn't in the game" she answered, hoping the subject would be dropped.

Blair shook her head. She wasn't buying that excuse either. "Your head is never 'not in the game'. That's what makes you so good. No…there's something else…there has to be"

Jo closed her eyes. The certainty in Blair's voice confounded the brunette. _Why was Blair doing this? Why couldn't she just…?_ The image of Blair waving at Cindy flashed through Jo's mind creating a knot in her stomach. She didn't want to talk anymore. Jo turned to the blonde. "Me and Cindy…we worked it out…I apologized...she accepted...let it.."

"Were you mad at Cindy?" Blair asked confused, not giving up. She needed to understand, she needed an answer. "Because she wasn't paying attention during the timeout?"

Jo sighed heavily, running her hand over her face.

"That's what she thought when I asked her" Blair went on ignoring Jo's frustrated sigh. "Still...that doesn't make sense. The coach should have been…"

" **Yes!** Ok? Yes!" Jo fumed, she couldn't take it anymore. "I was pissed! I was pissed at Cindy cuz she was waving at you in the stands and you were waving back, ok?" Jo pushed past Blair and headed for the door. "Enjoy your _date_ at La Petite Chaval!" Jo threw over her shoulder before storming out, slamming the door closed behind her.

Blair was too shocked by Jo's reaction to stop her from leaving. "My date?" she asked herself as she stood staring at the closed door. The confusion was evident by the look on her face. " _My_ date? But, I-I'm not going to…." In that instant-it hit Blair. Jo thought she was Cindy's date, that Jo thought she had been waving at Cindy at the game, when, in fact, she had been waving at Jo. Blair had purposely waited til Jo looked up into the stands to wave. She hadn't been looking at Cindy, but the brunette.

Jo barely slowed when Mrs. G called to her as she stormed out the door, hopped on her bike and rode off. If it wasn't for the older woman's voice in her head, telling her to be careful, Jo would have been racing down the road. The brunette knew she would have to apologize to their guardian, but right now Jo just had to get away from there; away from Blair. She headed to the arcade, the one place she was sure would take her mind off her roommate.

It wasn't long before Jo was running up her score, as she blasted the alien invaders. Her actions were on auto-pilot though as, unfortunately, her thoughts were still on the confrontation with the blonde; the way Blair had looked at her and talked about her. _Like she knows me better than I know myself._ Jo sneered. But, that wasn't the only look that bothered the Bronx girl. It was the disappointment she saw in those brown eyes, flecked with gold and green. _I hate that!_ Jo thought angrily, but not sure exactly why. Mentally, Jo shook her head. _Why should I care what Blair thinks or feels? Why should I care who she waves at? I'm with Annie and_ _she's...she's with Cindy._ For some reason accepting the truth didn't ease the chaos in Jo's mind.

Jo sighed heavily when the game paused in preparation for the next level. Staring at the screen, she noticed the reflection of kids pointing at her and whispering. Hating having people talk about her, Jo turned ready for a confrontation, only to see those watching her quickly drop their gazes and move away. Still, she stood scowling, waiting, daring anyone to say something but no one did. By the time Jo returned her attention to the screen, her 'lives' were gone and the game was over. "Damn it!" she cursed, smacking her hand against the console.

Frustrated and angry that she couldn't find the peace there that she hoped for, Jo left the arcade, glaring at anyone who dared look at her. The brunette made her way across the street, sat on a bench at the edge of the park and hung her head. She briefly considered going in search of Annie at the party, but Jo still didn't care for her girlfriend's friends, no matter how welcoming they'd been lately. Jo also knew there was no way she could go back to her dorm room, not yet anyway. Jo really hoped that Mrs. Garrett had been able to come up with another room for her, after their talk earlier. The sensitive girl, just couldn't bear staying in the room with the other girls one more night, especially with feeling betrayed by them.

Across the street, about a half a block away, Natalie and some friends were headed to the movie theater that was next to the arcade. Usually Nat would go to the movies with Tootie, but since the younger girl was rehearsing for a play and Nat was feeling uneasy about being home alone with Jo, she decided to tag along with the other girls. It wasn't that Nat was afraid of her roommate, but because she was feeling guilty about the way Jo was being talked about in school. She thought she could get away from it, but even these girls gossiped about Jo.

"Hey..there she is," Cathy, one of the girls, stopped and pointed at Jo. "That's Polniazcek, right?'

"Yes…that's her..don't point," whispered Jenny, the de-facto leader of the small group said in a hushed tone. "She'll kick your ass just for looking at her. I heard the first week Jo came to Eastland, she beat up a girl twice her size just for admiring her watch. Isn't that right, Natalie?" she asked with a look and tone that spoke of her confidence in the facts.

"What?! No!" Natalie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Jo didn't beat anyone up," she quickly defended her friend. Seeing the doubt on the other girls' faces and knowing the true story behind this latest fabrication, Nat told them what had really happened. Yes, there was a girl, a BIG girl, who was interested in a watch, but it was Blair's watch, not Jo's. Jo had stood up to the girl, defending her roommate, even though she barely knew Blair. " **But** …Jo never touched the girl," Nat emphasized. _She didn't_ _ **have**_ _to._ Nat thought to herself, impressed by her friend's bravado. Frowning at Jenny, Nat shook her head. "Where did you even hear that nonsense?"

"From her girlfriend, Annie. She would know...wouldn't she?" Jenny said defensively.

" _No_ …she wouldn't 'know' " Nat answered equally defiant. " **I** was there...I know. All these stories going around are lies" She couldn't believe that Annie was spreading stories about Jo. The brunette needed to know about this.

"Well…" Cathy jumped in "If they're all lies, why aren't you guys talking to her? Why are you, Blair and Tootie avoiding her?"

Natalie's posture sagged as she let out a defeated sigh. "Because I'm a coward" she said softly looking across the street at Jo. "But..I'm gonna fix that" With that, Natalie left the other girls behind and started across the street.

Jo felt a presence standing in front of her, though her eyes were closed. When the brunette opened her eyes she saw familiar sneakers covered by slightly baggy jeans, but said nothing.

"Jo?"

The Bronx girl heard the nervousness in the small, shy voice but still didn't look up.

"Jo.." Natalie went on, sure she had the older girl's attention. "I-I'm sorry. I know it's kinda late coming, but I am"

Jo slowly lifted her head until her eyes met Natalie's. Feeling a wave of guilt looking into those dark green eyes, Natalie remembered Mrs. Garrett once saying she could 'hear' Jo's thoughts in those eyes and right now she understood what their mentor meant.

"Yea…I'm sorry for not sticking up for you at the game the other day," she answered the unspoken question. "I tried, not hard enough, but once Annie, Sue Ann and Blair got into it..I..I just…" Nat hung her head in shame "…chickened out. I'm sorry" She took a breath before looking at the older girl. "But, all those stories being spread about you? They aren't right. I know you aren't anything like what they're saying. It's been cowardly of me to stay silent and so…I've been too embarrassed to talk to you. But, I don't want to be a coward anymore. I want to be brave…like you. You're one of my best friends Jo, I don't want to lose you"

Jo studied her roommate for a moment, then a small, grateful smile formed on he face. "You haven't lost me Nat," she said reassuringly and nodded at the bench. "Wanna sit?" As the girl smiled happily and sat, Jo noticed the group of girls across the street. "Whadda bout your friends?" she asked indicating the group.

"They're not real friends," Nat waved them off. "They'd never stand up to Bates Academy boys for talking about me," the younger girl said nudging her friend, but felt another pang of guilt when Jo winced slightly. Jo had stood up for Natalie so many times and the one time the brunette needed her, Nat had failed to return the favor. "I am sorry," she said again softly. "But, I did tell them they were wrong about you and the stories are all lies" The comment earned her a small smile from the tough girl.

Jo knew Natalie tended to avoid confrontation most of the time, but also knew that when she made up her mind about something, Nat would stick by her decision. Nat would stand by her. Jo sighed. "I just wish you weren't the only one who felt that way. Tootie barely looks at me and won't even stay in the same room as me" The brunette lowered her gaze. "But, it will make it easier when I move out"

"Move out?!" Natalie asked surprised. "What do you mean _move_ out?"

"It's for the best Nat. I asked Mrs. G earlier if there was another room for me. It hur...with us not talking and it being awkward and all…I just figured it would be best for everyone"

"Well it's not best," Natalie answered shaking her head. "We're the Four Musketeers…I don't want you to leave"

"Nat…if Tootie's uncomfortable..."

"Don't worry about Tootie," Natalie cut her off. "She's just scar.." catching herself, Nat stopped, but went on quickly. "She'll be fine. Trust me" _Damn that was close,_ Nat thought, but she was wrong.

"She's scared of me…isn't she?"

Though Jo had hung her head again and her voice was low, Natalie could still hear the hurt behind the question. The younger girl sighed, not sure how much she should tell her friend. It wasn't _this_ Jo that scared Tootie, it was the one Jo had become, or reverted to, since she started dating Annie; 'gang member Jo'. But, Tootie was really afraid of Annie, who Nat guessed was making veiled threats using Jo's 'rep' to influence their younger classmates into doing the blonde's school work. Neither one of them liked Annie, but were afraid to say anything to Jo because she seemed to be, if not in love, deep like with the blonde.

"That bad huh?"

Jo's sad tone brought Natalie out of her thoughts. "No..it's not that…it's just…" Nat struggled with an answer.

"It's ok Nat…I get it," said Jo, a bit defeated. She looked up and gave a small half smile. "See…it's best if I move out"

Nat knew she had to say something. "Jo..it's not that Tootie's 'afraid' of you, it's just…you've been different since you started seeing Annie"

"Different?" Jo asked frowning.

"Well…to be honest…it started a little before that. You've seemed..I don't know…more angry recently. Even more so than when you first arrived at Eastland," Nat offered in reference. "I mean…shouldn't you be happy now that you're with someone?" Natalie's brow furrowed as she paused. "You are happy with Annie, right? I mean, she makes you happy…doesn't she?"

"Wh-what?" Jo was slightly thrown by the question. Did Annie make her happy? Jo knew that there was something about her that felt… familiar. "Y-yea…of course she makes me happy" Jo answered defensively. "I wouldn't be with someone who didn't"

Seeing the emotions play across Jo's face….Nat asked. "You sure?" doubt in her tone.

"Yes Nat" said Jo tersely.

"Ok..ok" the younger girl held up her hands. "Look, I'll talk to Tootie and you work on being less crabby" she said smiling and winking at Jo. "Deal?"

Jo was going to argue that she wasn't crabby, but the grin on Nat's face made her smile instead. "Deal" she nodded in agreement.

"Okay," the younger girl nodded back. "Hey…as long as we're here…" she looked toward the theater. "..wanna catch a movie?" Nat asked brightly.

Jo looked across the street. _Am I happy?_ Jo turned back to her friend. "Sure…sounds good"

Tootie uncomfortably looked around the room. She didn't understand why she was here. She barely knew any of the people there, who were seemed either drunk, high or on their way to being one or the other. "Becky" she nudged the girl who had insisted Tootie come with her. "Let's go. This isn't for me" Tootie's voice was tinged with anger and apprehension.

"In a minute…" her friend answered as her eyes scanned the room. "I have to…ahh..there she is" Tootie followed Becky's gaze and saw Annie sitting in a corner with one of her friends.

"I'm telling you Shel…Warner made it sooo easy. I just stepped in at the right moment, stuck up for my 'poor' girlfriend…" she said the word in an overly dramatic tone "…and that was it. Jo willingly walked away from her. From what I hear, that friendship is dead" Annie laughed, then smiled at the guy who sat down next to her. She promptly scooted next to him as he put his arm around her.

"Unbelievable," Shelly said, shaking her head. "You'd think Warner would get a clue. So, where's Jo tonight?" the girl asked as she took a swig from her beer and looked round the room. "She would have come in handy for beer runs"

"Hmm?…homework…" Annie mumbled distractedly as she began kissing the guy deeply. "Re-port," her voice hitched as his hand cupped a breast.

Tootie watched in stunned silence as Annie made out with the guy. "I can't believe her!" Poor Jo. This will kill her. she thought. "Becky stop!" Tootie had noticed too late that her friend was headed over to the blonde and was sure that Annie wasn't going to be happy with being interrupted. Tootie could tell by the look on Annie's face that she was right. Surprised that Becky had the nerve to disturb the blonde and equally surprised that Annie didn't tear into the girl, Tootie stealthily slipped behind some people to watch the scene unfold.

Tootie watched as Becky spoke to the blonde and could tell her friend was nervous by her body language. Annie continued to glare at the girl until, Becky reached into her bag, pulled out some papers and handed them to the older girl. Tootie became nervous when Annie stood up and got right in the younger girl's face. Tootie could only guess that her friend said something to piss Annie off and when the older girl glanced in her direction, Tootie ducked out of sight. She couldn't see what happened next, but as soon as Becky made her way back to where she was 'hiding', Tootie grabbed her by the arm and quickly made for the door. They were almost half way down the block before Tootie stopped, turned to Becky and asked angrily… "What was that all about?"

"I-I had to give her the report," Becky stammered. "She had to have it tonight"

"What report? What are you talking about?" Tootie asked with a look of confusion.

"Come on Tootie! Don't play dumb," Becky said practically glaring at her. "You know what's going on. If I didn't do Annie's history report she would have told Jo!"

Stunned, Tootie stared at her friend. The stories he and Nat had heard were really true. Annie was threatening to use Jo as a weapon to get other girls to do what she wanted. But, Tootie thought Jo wouldn't really hurt anyone…would she? "No, I didn't believe it" Tootie mumbled. Annie was a liar who was just using Jo. It was obvious that Annie didn't really care about Jo after seeing her making out with that guy.

"Believe it!" Becky said angrily. "She said she'd send Jo after me if I didn't do her work. But, I'm not doing it anymore. I told her so tonight. Besides" stammered Becky unconvincingly. "I-I'm not afraid of Jo"

"And you shouldn't be" Tootie said, trying to sound convincing, but she still had some doubt. She had to talk to Natalie, Blair and Mrs. Garrett.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I want to thank all of you that are sticking around and not only reading but leaving comments, it really helps. It's nice to hear what people like or even dislike. I'm sorry it's taking me so long between posts.

Chap 10

Although Blair knew it was pointless, she ran down the stairs hoping Jo was still there, only to hear the sound of her roomate's motorcycle roaring off into the night. "Damn it!" she muttered.

"Blair?"

The blonde turned to find Mrs. Garrett standing behind her. By the tone of the older woman's voice and the expectant look on her face, Blair guessed at the unasked question. Letting out a heavy sigh, she pointed to one of the tables and said a bit discouraged. "Might as well sit down Mrs. Garrett…this might take a while"

"How bout I get us some cocoa first?" Edna asked, smiling kindly at Blair.

Blair flashed a small smile as she nodded. "That would be great Mrs. Garrett"

Once they were settled at the table, and Blair not wanting to let on that she had heard part of Mrs. Garrett's and Jo's conversation, asked their mentor if she knew about everything that had been going on the past week.

Noting the anxiousness Blair was trying to hide and wanting to hear her version of events, Edna asked - "Why don't you tell me?" as she placed her hand on Blair's.

Blair took a deep breath and told Mrs. Garrett everything from working with Cindy on the history paper, including feeling a bit guilty about not working with Jo, to the field hockey game and the 'fight' that happened afterwards. Blair commented on how shocked and disappointed she was in Jo's actions, but was honest and admitted that she could have handled things better. "I knew Sue Ann was even more upset than I was and I should have just gotten the girls to walk away from Annie when she…baited us, but…"

"You automatically jumped to your friends' defense; because Annie was the 'outsider' who was attacking them" Edna said, finishing the blonde's thoughts.

"Yea," Blair nodded, dejectedly "…and in the end…made Jo believe we didn't care about her. That she wasn't as important of a friend"

"Or…a friend at all" Mrs. Garrett added.

" _Believe_ me Mrs. Garrett, Jo is very important to me. I..I think of her as my best friend," Blair answered to the _'You hurt her look'_ Mrs. G. was giving her. "I know that we…that I...hurt her," Blair looked away, clearly upset, before returning her gaze to the older woman. "At the start of the week, things were good between us again. I thought I was doing the right thing agreeing to work with Cindy on the paper. I mean, sure, you know what good grades Jo and I get when we work together…" she said as she smiled conspiratorially at Mrs. Garrett.

Edna nodded. She was always impressed at how, through their mutual understanding and natural dynamic, the two girls helped each other.

"But…" Blair went on. "I honestly thought she would be working with Annie. I was just trying to respect their relationship, but Jo seemed hurt that I agreed to work with Cindy," Blair frowned, the confusion evident on her face

"I see…" Edna smiled softly, nodding. "..and you told Jo why you chose to work with Cindy?"

"Well…sort of. I told her that I thought she'd be working with Annie, and she seemed to understand, but… Anyway, she kind of 'avoided' me after that. Then…at the game Thursday…" Blair sighed leaving the rest unsaid.

"Yes…" Mrs. Garrett said nodding. "I've heard about what happened. News travels fast…as well as the 'stories' about Jo," she said eyeing Blair. "Fortunately, not everyone believed what they heard, so she wasn't voted off the team."

Based on the older woman's statement, Blair realized the brunette told her about the vote at practice. "I swear Mrs. Garrett, I had nothing to do with those stories. I would never spread lies about Jo like that. In fact, I already talked to one of the people spreading them and she's going to _correct_ her mistakes," the blonde said firmly, which earned her an approving nod, but also a questioning look from her mentor. "Unfortunately...I have no influence on the _other_ person," Blair said frowning as she stressed the word 'other' and was relieved when Edna comprehended the meaning. Blair decided then, that if Jo had opened up to their mentor about all that had happened, perhaps she had opened up to Mrs. Garrett about other things as well.

"There is something I don't understand though," the blonde started cautiously. "Jo's actions on the field…they were so _unlike_ her" Blair said frowning, her gaze focused on Mrs. Garrett. "I asked her what happened. If she was mad at Cindy" She caught the slightest change in the woman's demeanor.

Curious of Jo's answers, Mrs. G asked. "Did..she tell you?"

"Not at first. She gave me some lame excuses, throwing the stories back at me, 'That's what barbarians do' and reminded me that she'd hit me before…"

"You know she regrets that," interrupted Edna, quickly defending Jo.

"Oh yes, I know," Blair admitted. "Jo was a different person then and I told her so. Then…" continued Blair "she tried to tell me it was 'bad playing' on her part and that her head wasn't in the game. Which was bullshit!"

"Blair!" Mrs. Garrett was shocked at the blonde's language.

Blair simply shook her head. "Mrs. Garrett…you and I both know she's never played bad and there's no way she wouldn't be focused. Unless…" she paused briefly for emphasis. "..something or _someone_ was upsetting her. So…" Blair shifted slightly. "…I kept pressing the issue. I asked her if she was mad at Cindy, since she was the 'victim' of Jo's errant behavior."

A slight uncertainty touched the older woman's features. "I see…and..did she tell you she was?"

Blair nodded. "She said she was," the blonde started before shifting in her chair again. "Jo told me she was pissed that Cindy was waving at me in the stands… _and_ that I was waving back," The blonde paused to gauge her mentor's reaction and was sure she saw a sense of awareness in the older woman's eyes, before Edna looked away. "But, you see, I don't understand. Why Mrs. Garrett? Why would she be mad at me about me for waving at Cindy?"

"Hmm? Maybe she felt Cindy wasn't paying attention to the game?" the older woman offered as an excuse.

"She said that, but..no…I don't think so," Blair said, shaking her head. "I-I think Jo believes I'm dating Cindy" she said hesitantly.

When Edna asked her, with a confused look on her face, why Jo would believe that Blair was dating Cindy, Blair was a bit surprised. The older woman didn't question two girls dating, only why Jo would think that Blair and Cindy were a couple. Blair had to ask. "You're not put off…two girls dating? I mean…I know Jo and Annie have done little to hide their…attraction, but…"

"No they haven't. At least Annie hasn't," Mrs. Garrett answered frowning. She smiled a bit at Blair's concerned expression. "Blair, honey, if you fall in love with a person, it's who they are inside that counts. If with a look they can tell you how special you are and how much they care with only a look; if they can inspire, not demand, you to be a better person; if they are always there for you, no matter what; and if they make you happy, then…that's all that matters."

Blair considered what Edna said for a moment before the older woman grinned and winked at her. "Not that physical attraction doesn't hurt," she said giggling softly. Then, turning serious, she asked "But..tell me..why would Jo think you were going out with Cindy?"

The blonde shook her head in awe at the open mindedness of her mentor before giving her reason. "At the beginning of the week, Cindy asked me where I would want to go for dinner. Jo overheard us and, when Cindy told Jo she had a date, I guess Jo assumed Cindy was taking me. But, Cindy is actually taking someone else tonight." Seeing the still puzzled look on Mrs. Garrett's face, Blair went on, "Just before she stormed out, Jo told me _'Enjoy your date at La Petite Chaval'_ "

"I see…" Mrs. Garrett nodded, her thoughts on the brunette and how hurt Jo was by the silent treatment she'd been getting recently, especially from Blair. Edna had begun to have suspicions about Jo's behavior since until recently she and Blair were always together, Jo never felt Blair's dates were good enough, and, though they often argued Jo was always first to defend her roommate. The older woman hadn't failed to notice, despite being adamant about her feelings for Annie, that Jo held back. The brunette seemed to keep Annie, at least emotionally, at arm's length. Then, there was the way Jo looked at Blair when she thought no one was paying attention. But, it wasn't until Jo had sat down and talked with her that the red head realized…

"Mrs. Garrett?" Blair spoke softly, gaining her mentor's attention. "If...if Jo is with Annie….why does she care if I was seeing Cindy?" The anger Jo seemed to have about Blair possibly dating Cindy confused the blonde. Sure, Jo always had an opinion about Blair's past dates, but this was different. There was something else though. The way Mrs. Garrett had described what a true love could be like…it was what the blonde felt she had with Jo. But, didn't all best friends feel that way about each other? Sure, she wasn't crazy about Jo seeing Annie, but that was just because…well it was obvious why. But, the way Jo'd been acting…it seemed like …

Edna watched patiently as the blonde's focus drifted, seeming to consider answers to her own question. Edna was sure she saw recognition in Blair's brown eyes. _She knows Jo's jealous; that Jo really cares for her_ Edna thought, but she also saw doubt and denial in those soft brown eyes. No matter how hard Jo tried to hide them, Mrs. Garrett was sure of the Bronx girl's feelings for her blonde roommate. But what or how, Edna wondered…did Blair feel for Jo? With the way Blair listened to her description of being 'in love' with someone and the expression on her face just now, the older woman was pretty sure Blair had the same feelings for the brunette. But, how to get the heiress to accept and admit to those feelings was what Edna had to figure out

"That's a fair question Blair," Edna answered after a moment's pause, refocusing the blonde. "I have some thoughts on that. But let me ask you…why do _you_ think Jo cares?" she asked softly.

Blair knew by the other woman's expression, there was a message in the question. It was when Edna followed up with…"But tell me, why do _you_ care so much about her dating Annie?" that the blonde realized what Mrs. Garrett was getting at and her eyes widened in shock. "Y-you…you can't…you can't possibly think?" Blair stammered, appalled at the insinuation. "I'm…not.."

"Can't think what Blair?" Edna asked calmly with a raised brow. "What aren't you?"

"I-I'm not…" the blonde stammered flustered. "I-I don't like Jo…in _that_ way"

"Really? You could have fooled me," Edna replied, a wry grin on her face. "You're always asking Jo's opinion on how you look, you always pair up with her in any game we play, you're more 'touchy-feely' with her than _anyone_ else.." she was sure to emphasize 'anyone' "…oh…and there is your jealousy about Annie" Edna added with a raised brow.

Uncomfortable with what the older woman was hinting at, Blair's tone and expression became serious. "Mrs. Garrett...I am not jealous of…Annie.." the disdain in Blair's voice was unmistakable "My only concern with Jo dating her is that, that… _girl_...is not good enough for Jo. Jo deserves someone much better. Someone who appreciates Jo for who she is, what she's been through, how far she's come and how far she can go. Someone who can appreciate that Jo's much more than she appears"

"Hmmm…." Edna nodded. "You mean someone like _you_ dear?" she asked with a sly grin.

Dumbfounded, Blair stared at the older woman. "I-I…" the blonde started, but stopped when she heard the slamming of the lounge door.

Tootie entered the cafeteria, sputtering angrily. "How could she do _that_ to Jo? I thought she cared about her? I can't believe that…that…" Tootie froze when she noticed Mrs. G and Blair sitting there. Seeing the puzzled, yet, expectant looks on their faces, the younger girl grinned nervously and tried to back out of the room. "Tootie?" Mrs. Garrett's voice stopped her. "Who did _what_ to Jo?" "He-he..n-no one," the younger girl giggled nervously, beginning to inch her way out of the room. "No one did anything"

Blair stood up and took a step towards her. "Are you talking about Annie?"

"Annie? Annie who?" Tootie asked. Playing dumb she glanced at her non-existent watch and said "Oh gee..look at the time..better get ready for bed" she grinned turning to leave.

" _Too-tie?_ " Mrs. Garrett's voice stopped her again. Turning around, she saw the older woman doing her finger beckoning gesture. Sighing, Tootie made her way over to where Blair and Mrs. Garrett were and reluctantly sat in the chair the older woman pointed to.

Putting her hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder, Edna looked her in the eye. "Okay Tootie…spill"

Blair sat back down as Tootie looked uneasily between the two. Taking a deep breath….Tootie began to tell her roommate and their guardian what she saw at the party.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

Chap 11

"Y-you're lying," Blair stammered in response to what Tootie had just told her and Mrs. Garrett. It wasn't that she didn't believe Annie would do such a thing, she just couldn't believe she'd hurt Jo. _How could she do that to her?_ the blonde thought. "You're always gossiping for attention" Blair said instead, accusing her roommate.

"I'm not lying" Tootie answered defiantly. "It's not gossip..it's the truth" The younger girl was hurt that Blair didn't believe her. "His hand was up underneath Annie's shirt and they were sucking face big time!"

"Tootie…" Blair shook her head. "I know you don't like Annie, but…"

"No, I don't!" Tootie said angrily, cutting Blair off. "But, this has nothing to do with it. You don't believe me? Fine! I'll get Becky…she'll back me up…she saw everything" she said adamantly. "She'll also tell you how Annie's been using Jo's reputation to threaten girls to do her homework for her"

"I-I can't believe Annie would do such a thing" Mrs. Garrett said quietly, rousing from the shock she'd been in. "Oh…poor Jo…this is going to hurt her so much" There was a distant sound to Edna's voice.

Blair and Tootie looked at each other with concern at the older woman's tone, as she seemed terribly distressed. With anger setting in, Blair stood and began pacing. "Using Jo like that…" she fumed. "I told you she didn't deserve Jo, Mrs. Garrett," she directed at the red-headed woman. "Just wait 'til I tell Jo what that no-good…"

"No!" Edna's head shot up to face the girl. "You can't tell her, Blair."

"What?!" Blair exclaimed, her face flushed. "Of course I can! Jo deserves, no…needs, to know the truth."

"Yes..yes she does," Edna agreed. "But, just look how that's gone for you so far. Trying to tell Jo what she doesn't want to hear…Blair, Jo won't listen to you," the older woman said meaningfully.

Blair took a deep breath to calm herself. "That may be true…" she agreed. "but, I have to do something. Jo has to know what Annie's been doing. I-I can't let her hurt Jo, Mrs. Garrett. I've let her down too much lately," She then added softly, "Even if she hates me for it."

Edna saw regret, along with determination in the girl's sad brown eyes. And, just maybe, something else, but….

"Blair's right Mrs. Garrett," Tootie spoke up. "Jo's our friend. She's always been there for us. She needs to know that we're here for her too"

Edna nodded as she patted the younger girl's hand. "I know she has Tootie and I know you want to do the same, but…" The older woman let out a sigh. "..I'm afraid it won't be that easy"

At their mentor's defeated appearance, Blair sat back down, exchanging a look with Tootie as she did. "Mrs. Garrett? What's going on?" Blair asked concerned. She and Tootie leaned in toward the older woman. "There's something you aren't telling us."

Edna looked up to see the worried expressions on the two girls' faces and struggled with how much she should say. "Girls…I…"

"Edna?" Mr. Harris walked in just then, interrupting them. "Can I speak to you?" he asked, and then glancing at the two girls, he added. "In private?"

Mrs. Garrett gave the two roommates an apologetic look before getting up. "Of course," she answered nodding and started towards the kitchen. "This way"

"What was that about?" Tootie asked after they had gone.

Blair shook her head, a bit confused herself. "No idea…but Mr. Harris didn't seem too pleased" she answered.

The two girls started speculating about what the headmaster wanted to talk to Mrs. Garrett about when…

" _You little snitch!_ " Annie called out as she stormed into the cafeteria, heading straight for Tootie.

Reflexively, Tootie jumped up from her chair and retreated a few steps. Seeing the fear in Tootie's eyes, Blair quickly rose and placed herself in front of her friend, effectively blocking Annie from getting to the younger girl. "What do _you_ want here?" Blair asked, scowling at Annie.

Annie paused slightly, surprised by the heiress's actions, but still moved forward. "That little snitch," shouted Annie as she pointed at Tootie, "ratted out me and my friends. Now she's going to pay," Annie threatened, making a move to get around Blair.

But, Blair was just as quick and blocked her nemesis from getting to her friend. "How do you know it was Tootie?" the heiress asked irritated. "It could have been anybody."

"Because I saw her," Annie sneered as she answered. "She was with one of her dumb-ass little friends. You may have thought you hid yourself…" she said looking past Blair at Tootie "..as if," she said sneering. "So now…"

"It wasn't me," Tootie squeaked out in a scared voice.

Blair ignored Tootie's remark and continued to block Annie's path to her roommate. "Soo…" The debutante frowned in concentration. "..just because Tootie was there…you automatically assume it was her?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"I know it was her," Annie said angrily as she took a step closer towards Blair. "She's trying to get me busted," Again, she glared at the younger girl. "But, it didn't work. Lucky for you I was able to get out without Harris seeing me."

"Uh-huh..I see," Blair said as she nodded, her brow furrowed in disgust. "So, you just took off leaving your 'friends' to take the fall? They must be thrilled," she added sarcastically.

"Look you spoiled brat…" Annie hissed, stepping dangerously close to Blair and pointing at Tootie. "…it was that little twerp that called Harris, I know it was her. She tried to get me busted but, it didn't work. I…"

Unfazed, Blair stopped her. "You keep saying it was Tootie. How do you know it was her and not one of the dozens of girls you've screwed over? I'm sure any one of them would _love_ to see you booted out of Eastland" she said with a smirk.

Furious, Annie clenched her fists, struggling not to punch the other girl. " _You_ …you put her up to it," she snarled as daggers shot from her eyes. "You had that little snitch turn me in, didn't you?'

"Pffftt…I did no such thing," Blair scoffed giving Annie a disgusted look. "It was only a matter of time til you screwed up on your own." she added with a flip of her hair.

Annie took a step back as she saw, over Blair's shoulder, Jo and Natalie walk in. "You did, didn't you?" she asked in a more subdued tone. "You used your roommate there.." Annie nodded in Tootie's direction. "..to get me in trouble," she accused her enemy once more.

Thrown slightly off by the girl's change in demeanor, Blair denied she'd done anything. "I did nothing of the kind. You have no proof Tootie.."

"Sure ya did," Annie cut her off, undeterred, knowing Jo was listening. "You got her to spy on me, cause trouble for me, because you couldn't stand that Jo wasn't under _your_ control anymore. I got Jo away from you, out from under your thumb, and convinced her to spend her time with me. I became more important to her. So you wanted to get rid of me…get me kicked out so that Jo would 'come back' to you. Be the good little puppet again that you could control."

Shocked at the utter nonsense Annie was spouting, Blair stammered as she defended herself. "Th-that's beyond absurd. Jo was never under my thumb. I never tried to control…I…"

"Yea…ya have…" Blair was interrupted by the familiar angry Bronx tone as Jo stepped forward to stand between Annie and Blair. "..all those times ya made me dress up for some stupid dance, dinner, shindig, or…whateva…" she stated, her eyes narrowed in bitterness. "Makin me go to some high brow museum or high class benefit."

"Jo, you know it wasn't like that," Blair tried to appease her friend. "I was just trying to expand your horizons. Show you…"

"Show me off as your 'pet' project," Jo threw at her heatedly, stepping into Blair's space. "Your latest ' _charity_ ' case" Jo took a step back. "You know what? I actually thought that maybe…just maybe..we could work this out…" the brunette shook her head, a disgusted look on her face. "..but I was wrong. I'm done with this. With you…with all of you.." she added looking at Nat and Tootie. "…just stay outta my life."

Annie stood behind Jo's back, grinning smugly. That was it…the final straw…the bond was broken. It couldn't have gone any better and she couldn't be happier. When Jo turned around to face Annie, the short haired blonde quickly changed her expression to one of compassion and concern.

Jo's body shook from anger and hurt and when she turned around to Annie, Jo reached out for one of the girl's hands hoping to calm herself. "Give me a couple minutes...ok?" she asked. "Then we're outta here"

"Ok, hun," Annie answered, nodding and smiling sweetly. "No problem." She gave Jo's hand a little squeeze getting a small smile in return.

Jo gave her former 'friends' a withering look as she left the room.

The cold hard look from the brunette left Blair crestfallen. "It's over…I've lost her" she said sadly as she slumped against the counter.

"It's not _your_ fault Blair," Natalie said as walked up to her roommate. She wanted to console her friend but, there was an edge to her voice. " _She_.." the younger girl nodded her heads towards Annie. "…baited you. She _knew_ Jo was listening." Natalie was upset that she hadn't stepped in to defend Blair and Tootie, but she'd realized too late what Annie had been doing -that the blonde was well aware that she and Jo had entered the room.

Tootie took a step towards Blair and nodded in agreement. "Nat's right"

"They're right Warner…and it worked perfectly," Annie laughed as she gloated. "The 'oh so mighty Blair Warner'…Ha!" she sneered. "Did you really think Jo would take your side? With all I've **_given_** her?" she smirked. Even if she and Jo hadn't gone further than kissing, Annie knew Blair wouldn't know that. "Jo's mine and after tonight? With her at my side, we…I mean ' **I** '.." Annie smiled smugly. "..will be running this school."

The evil smile on the girl's face was more than Blair could stand. She didn't care that Annie had tried to usurp her status at the school, it was that she purposely used Jo to do it. "You-you low life cretin," she hissed clenching her fists. "You don't give a damn about Jo. You just used her because, god knows, you don't have the looks, class or brains to take me on alone. You…"

"I _don't_ have brains?" Annie scoffed. "You're the dumb one Warner. I took advantage of the opportunity that was presented to me and you didn't," Annie laughed at the confused look that appeared on Blair's face. "You're so stupid," she sneered. "Instead of using Jo's hoodlum past to your benefit, you wanted to be _friends_ ," she said the word in disgust. "I give you credit for playing the part, though."

"Blair's _not_ playing a part! She _is_ Jo's friend," Natalie spoke up. "We _all_ are." she said defiantly, with Tootie voicing her agreement.

" _Please_ …" Annie retorted sarcastically, dismissing them with… "As if Jo would be friends with some fat chick and a nosy runt."

"Leave them alone," Blair growled, as she took a step towards Annie. "They're damn better friends than the ones you could ever have."

"And you're just pathetic," Annie countered mockingly. "Thinking and acting like you could 'change' Jo. Getting her to believe she's more than just some _gang banger_ on probation from her real life."

"She **_is_** more than that," Blair said through gritted teeth. She was now within a couple of feet of the girl she had come to hate. "Jo is more than her past…she's not a gang member anymore."

Annie shook her head and sneered at the heiress. "That old hag Garrett has you buying into that crap too. Unbelievable."

That was it, Blair had heard enough. "You're nothing but a low-life, low-class, piss-poor peroxided, phony-ass, piece of shit _BITCH_!"

Blair never saw Annie's arm raise to hit her…never saw it headed straight for her face, but…she did see the hand that grabbed it inches before it connected with her nose. None of them had noticed as Jo came back from the kitchen, with Mrs. Garrett and Mr. Harris close behind her.

The look on Jo's face was of pure anger. The brunette's grip was tight around Annie's wrist as she moved the blonde back, putting herself in front of Blair. "No one…and I mean NO ONE…hits MY friend." she said menacingly.

Frightened by Jo's intensity, Tootie tried to ease the tension.. "But Jo you…" but an elbow from Natalie silenced her.

"What are ya gonna do… _hun_?" Annie asked mockingly. "Hit me? Go ahead." she dared the Bronx girl.

Jo did want to hit her. Her head was reeling from learning the truth…that Annie had used her. After what she heard Annie say about her, Blair and especially Mrs. Garrett, and the Young Diablo in Jo wanted nothing more than to kick the spikey-haired girl's ass. Jo's fist was cocked and ready and, with all her might, she wanted to show Annie just how much of a 'gang banger' she really was, but there was a voice that stopped her. A slight touch to her arm and a quiet, soft "Jo" kept the brunette from exacting the punishment Annie deserved. Instead, with one glaring look, she said… "You're not even worth it," and pushed the bleached blonde girl hard away from her…hard.

The force of the shove caused Annie to stumble over a chair behind her and she landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Miss Polniaczek!" Mr. Harris's voice was loud and stern.

Though Blair, Nat and Tootie couldn't help but smirk when Annie winced in pain, the girls quickly sobered at the head master's tone.

Jo stood motionless, still in a protective stance in front of Blair. She stared at the girl who was sprawled on the floor, well aware of what would happen now that she'd 'attacked' Annie in front of the headmaster. The school had a zero tolerance policy on physical assault and the brunette was sure, with already being on probation for the whole van incident, that she was guaranteed a one-way ticket home. Realizing she'd probably lost everything she'd worked so hard for at Eastland, Jo had no regrets, she always protected her friends.

"You saw what she did. She hit me!" Annie cried angrily as she scrambled to her feet, still wincing as she did. "I want to press charges! I want her kicked out of school!"

Jo set her jaw and lifted her head proudly as she turned and faced the headmaster. Without flinching she said, "If you wanna kick me out..fine..but I won't let- _anyone_ \- hurt my friends. I'll go pack and be out by morning."

Mr. Harris grabbed Jo's arm as she tried to pass and exclaimed, "Miss Polniaczek, I want to see you in my office."

Annie was smirking until he grabbed her arm as well and continued, "Both of you . . ."

"But . . ." started Annie.

"NOW!" finished Mr. Harris.

Blair was scared, not only at how angry Mr. Harris was, but at Jo's defeated demeanor as the headmaster led both girls from the cafeteria. Blair knew Jo. Knew that, despite her tough façade, the Bronx girl was hurting. The heiress had begun to wonder if knocking Annie down was really worth it?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well...I've come to the end of my story here folks. I could go on and get more in depth with their relationship, but I'll pass. For now...this part of the story is done. Thanks for all the support you've shown me and know that I have a couple more ideas for stories. Hope you like this last chap.

Tootie and Natalie sat at a table, while Blair paced nervously, as the girls waited for Jo and Mrs. Garrett to return from Mr. Harris's office. Blair had begged the older woman to allow her to go to the headmaster's office because she felt what happened was partially her fault. "Mrs. Garrett…please…I have to go with them..I have to explain what happened. Jo was only defending me..you..please," Blair begged.

Edna had refused, telling Blair.. "I'll handle it." and insisted that the heiress wait behind.

"Blair..it'll be ok," Tootie had tried to reassure her friend. "You heard her, Mrs. Garrett is taking care of it."

The older girl ignored the comment, as well as Natalie's request to _'sit down and relax'_. Blair couldn't sit down; she was too afraid. She knew what it would mean if Harris concluded that Jo had hit Annie without reason. Jo would be gone…expelled…no chance for Blair to ever tell Jo…

The debutante stopped pacing as the whole scene replayed in the her mind. The first argument with Annie; Jo's bitter, angry dismissal of her three roommates and the look on her face as she had done so, which had sent a shudder through Blair's body. Then, how angry the blonde became as Annie not only gloated, but mocked the way she and Mrs. Garrett had treated Jo. She had become so enraged at the heartless way the peroxided blonde referred to Jo, that Blair had lost it, letting Annie know exactly what she thought of her. Blair was so focused in her tirade, that she had not noticed the fist coming at her. Jo hadn't…and, once again, she'd protected Blair…like she always had.

Blair closed her eyes; she could still feel the rage that had radiated from the brunette. In that moment Blair knew that the blow she had received from Jo would pale in comparison to the one the Bronx girl was about to deliver to Annie.

Slowly, Blair opened her eyes as she realized what had happened. She'd stopped Jo. Stopped Jo from unleashing the 'barbarian' inside her. She had done so, not with a scream or a grab of Jo's arm…but with a simple touch while gently calling her roommate's name. The comprehension of what that could mean, sent a shiver through Blair's body.

"No..no..no.." Blair muttered to herself as she resumed her pacing. "It's all my fault. If only I'd…He can't send her home. He just can't."

Natalie exchanged a look with Tootie, indicating her concern at how upset their older roommate had become. For a while now, she and Tootie had believed that there was more than just a friendship between the two older girls, at least on Jo's part. _Could it be…_ Nat thought. _that Blair has finally realized she had the same feelings for the brunette?_

"Blair…please…sit down," Natalie said a bit forcefully, hoping that she could calm her friend. "We don't know for sure that he has expelled her."

"Nat's right Blair," Tootie added, trying to sound positive. "You know that Mrs. Garrett won't let Jo go without a fight."

"Exactly," Nat agreed. "Any minute now…Jo and… _Mrs. Garrett!_ " she said excitedly as their mentor walked into the cafeteria.

Blair spun around and rushed over to the older woman. "Mrs. Garrett! What happened?" she asked expectantly, before, almost instantly, looking past her. When the brunette didn't follow Edna into the room, a knot formed in the blonde's stomach. "Mrs. Garrett?…" she stammered nervously. "Where's Jo?"

Edna frowned slightly. This wasn't what she had in mind, running interference for Jo. She knew the brunette needed the time to come to grips with the fact that Annie had only used her. Jo had made a beeline up to the shared room after getting the older woman to promise to keep the other girls 'busy'.

"Mrs. Garrett?" Natalie's voice sounded almost as shaky as her nerves made her feel. "What happened? Is..is Jo expelled?"

"No…" the older said deliberately. "Not exactly."

It was Tootie's turn to question their mentor…."Not exactly? What does that mean?"

Mrs. Garrett took a breath. "Mr. Harris informed Jo about how Annie had used Jo's past to make threats and coerce other students to do her homework and papers," she looked at Tootie. "It was one of those girls who told him about the party. It seems your friend wasn't the only one to make a _delivery_ tonight or who was tired of being threatened. Also, Annie's two friends corroborated the girl's story in order to keep from being expelled themselves. Annie of course…has been asked to leave school."

Mrs. Garrett's reserved demeanor as she told the story had the knot in Blair's stomach growing. "You still haven't explained what 'not exactly' means Mrs. Garrett," she pointed out anxiously, still afraid she was going to lose the brunette.

Edna took another deep breath. "Jo has not been expelled…but…since she was already on thin ice because of the incident with the van, the 'thing' at the field hockey game and now…with hitting someone, Mr. Harris…"

"But Jo _didn't_ hit Annie" Tootie insisted, defending her friend.

"Mr. Harris has decided to suspend Jo," Edna finished.

"What?" "That's not fair!" Natalie and Tootie shouted at the same time. "For how long?" Nat asked.

"A week." the older woman answered downcast.

Nat and Tootie gasped, while Blair stood there stunned at the news. Although she was relieved that Jo hadn't been kicked out of school, the heiress noticed that something still seemed to be weighing on their mentor's mind. "Mrs. Garrett? Th-there's something else….isn't there?" she asked uneasily.

The three girls looked on with concern as the red-head let out a heavy sigh, nodded and slowly eased down into the chair, between Natalie and Tootie at the table. "Mrs. Garrett, you've got us worried now…" Nat said touching the older woman's arm. "…what more is there?"

Edna looked at her hands. "It..it doesn't look like Jo will be coming back once her suspension is over," she said sadly.

"What?!" "Why not?" Once again, Natalie and Tootie spoke at the same time."

"On the way back here.." Mrs. Garrett started again. "Jo told me that, after all she's been through, the trouble she's caused…that…that she thinks it might be for the best that she stay in the Bronx," Edna looked up to see disbelief on the three girls faces. "I tried to talk to her…tried to convince her to come back, at least think about it. But…Jo said she always knew her being here wouldn't last…that she didn't belong here."

"But Jo _does_ belong here, Mrs. Garrett!" Tootie voiced what they all were thinking. "If it wasn't for Annie…"

At the mention of the parasite's name, not only was Blair roused from her stupor, but her anger rose as well. "No…she..she can't…she is not…" that was all she said, before turning and racing up to their shared room.

Exchanging a look of agreement, Nat and Tootie made to get up and follow Blair, but, Mrs. Garrett stopped them in their tracks. "Girls…I think we should let Blair handle this," she said in a reassuring tone. "Trust me," she added when they looked at her uncertainly.

Blair stormed in to the room and glared at Jo, who stood by her bed meticulously packing, and waited impatiently for the brunette to acknowledge her.

Though Jo had flinched ever so slightly when Blair burst in, she refused to look at the blonde. The Bronx girl had figured, after what had happened earlier and after Mrs. G had told her roommates Jo's decision, that there would be an attempt to change her mind. She was a bit surprised that Blair had come alone, but then guessed that was more the older woman's doing. _'Jo…you should talk to Blair before you make any rash decisions.'_ the older woman had said when Jo made for the stairs, but the brunette refused.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Blair demanded, annoyed that Jo continued to ignore her.

"Packing…what's it look like?" the brunette answered gruffly.

"That's not what I meant..and you know it," Blair shot back. "You're leaving!"

"One tends to _leave_ when they're suspended, Blair" Jo said sarcastically, as she put the last of her clothes in her bag and turned around to see if she missed anything.

"Stop it!" the blonde cried angrily. She moved to Jo's bed and started pulling clothes out of her roommate's bag and tossing them on the bed.

"Hey!" Jo yelled and grabbed at her things that the blonde held in her hands. When Blair refused to let go, Jo was forced to look at her roommate. She felt a twinge in her heart at the hurt look in Blair's warm brown eyes.

"I-I don't understand…Mrs. Garrett told us…" Blair started, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I-I thought…with all that before…" she waved towards the door. "..downstairs…"

"Look…" Jo gruffly cut her off, a hard frown on her face. "I appreciate what ya did for me down there Blair….I don't know why the hell ya did it…after I was such an ass to ya, but…"

"You're always an ass to me…" Blair answered. She couldn't help the sarcastic retort, but, at Jo's stony expression she went on. "You seriously don't know why?" she asked hurt and frustrated. "Y-you're my friend Jo. My best friend. How.."

"Don't!" Jo said brusquely, stopping Blair. Then she looked away from her friend because she couldn't face those warm brown eyes. "I'm not," she continued her voice a little less harsh. "I-I'm not the kind…look…you're back where you belong… with the people you're supposed to be seen with…Nancy, Margo…the others," Though the hard look was still there, there was a resigned tone to her voice. "Ya don't need me and my prob…j-just forget it."

Blair saw her friend's attempt to avoid her gaze, and got increasingly mad at every word the brunette spoke. "First of all…don't tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with. _You_ are my friend. I don't know how it happened, but you are. Secondly…how can _you_ just run away from your problems instead of facing them?" demanded Blair who had crossed her arms in front of her chest – mimicking the classic Bronx stance of her friend. "You were willing to take on a girl twice your size the first day we met…without flinching once. Where's that Jo Polniaczek?"

As Jo kept her face down she mumbled, "She's gone…okay?"

Blair couldn't believe her ears. This did not sound like the girl she knew and lov . . . became close friends with. So, Blair decided to switch tactics and rely on Jo's inability to disappoint the blonde.

"Jo," said Blair stamping her foot, "how can you do this to me?"

"Y-you just don't get it, Blair," Jo answered, equally frustrated. It was clear that Blair had struck a nerve. Jo so much wanted to tell Blair to bug off, but after seeing the look on the blonde's face, Jo took a deep breath and simply said, "I got my reasons."

An idea suddenly occurred to the blonde. "Ri-i-ight…" Blair said sarcastically, "Why not just be honest, Jo? Isn't that part of the great Bronx code - to always tell the truth?"

Blair saw Jo's shoulders slump as she flinched at the blonde's words. This was it . . . the way to get at the "reasons" Jo had alluded to. So, Blair pressed on. "The real reason you'd rather run away is that it's easier than staying here and facing people. You're afraid of how they're all going to look at you now…right? What a hypocrite . . . always talking about how I worry about how I look."

Jo stared hard at the blonde and clenched her jaw. She was twisting a shirt that she was holding to keep from strangling the airhead roommate of hers. Blair knew she was getting somewhere and, though it hurt her to say such hurtful things to her friend, she had to keep going. Manipulation and reverse psychology seemed to work for the blonde with the guys she dated, so why shouldn't it work with Jo?

Blair shook her head. "Big, bad Jo Polniaczek is scared," she said mockingly.

"Ya got no idea what yer talkin bout, Blair," Jo answered through gritted teeth. "Just back off."

"Or what?" Blair asked, scowling and taking a step forward. "You're such a…coward," she said. The expression on her face matched the disdain in her voice.

Jo's face flushed with anger. "I ain't a coward, Blair!" she shouted as she tossed the twisted shirt onto the bed.

"After all this time and all that posing, who would have thought _you'd_ be such a chicken?"

"Ya got no freakin' clue!" Jo growled as she got into Blair's face and pointed her finger at the blond.

"Then tell me," Blair challenged, refusing to back down. "Come on, give me a reason why you're acting like a coward."

Jo clenched her fists at her sides as she said, "Just leave it, Warner!"

"Not until you make me understand, Polniaczek. Why are you so afraid?" "Tell me!" Blair demanded.

"Because I can't let it happen again," Jo fired back. "I can't let it happen to you."

"Let _what_ happen?" the blonde asked even more irritated.

They stood for a moment, brown eyes staring into green, begging for an answer. Then the heiress saw something she would never have believed if she didn't see it for herself. Jo's whole body seemed to deflate as she backed away and let out a heavy sigh.

"It-it doesn't matter. Ya just have no idea, Blair…it's over..I'm done…I won't…I can't go through it again," the brunette said softly as she turned away.

As Blair watched her friend turn away, a deep-seated fear ran through her. Sure, she had seen Jo at weak moments before. After all, she was there when Mrs. Garrett convinced Jo not to run away before, but something was different this time. The brunette looked so broken . . . so defeated. Jo, the girl Blair saw as her 'rock'…was gone. The heiress was at a loss…what had happened to Jo that caused her so much pain?

Blair took a step forward and asked, "Go through what again?" Her voice was not much more than a whisper. "Jo? Talk to me…what happened? Help me understand what's wrong."

When Jo sat down and put her head in her hands, Blair got really concerned. "Jo…" there was desperation in Blair's voice and her expression, "..please..talk to me. Please!" she all but pleaded with the brunette.

Jo looked up with tears threatening to fall and Blair knew she was about to break. She walked over, sat next to Jo, and put her arm around Jo's shoulders. "Please, Jo..tell me." she said softly.

The sad, anxious look on the blonde's face tugged at Jo's heart. Inwardly, she sighed. Why couldn't she stay strong around her or say 'no' to this girl? Jo's eyes searched chocolate pools and found nothing but genuine concern amidst the green and gold flecks. The Bronx girl took a deep, steadying breath before looking away from Blair and standing up. She couldn't talk to the blonde with her sitting so close, looking at her like that. She needed some space. Though Blair was hurt that Jo moved away, the heiress waited with baited breath and nervously clasped her hands in her lap. Jo took a few steps towards the window, then began to talk.

"I know Mrs. G mentioned Gloria to ya…right?" She didn't bother to look at Blair's hesitant nod or concerned expression, because she already knew the answer. "Gloria…" she hesitated slightly, "..was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I'd never seen anyone like her before," Jo said softly. She closed her eyes as her former friend's image filled her mind. "She had crystal blue eyes, soft features, and fine, light, almost white-blonde hair that gave her a pixyish…almost ethereal quality to her," Jo sighed. "Her hair wasn't bleached..it was natural…she was natural…a natural beauty."

Blair felt a twinge in her heart at the reverent tone that Jo used to describe Gloria, but she wasn't about to interrupt her friend.

"I was pretty sure what my 'orientation' was when I met Gloria," Jo continued without hesitation. "but I couldn't be honest with people about it. Hell, I couldn't even be honest with myself. Being Catholic, I knew that it wouldn't be accepted in the neighborhood and I…I just wasn't brave enough to be open 'bout my preferences. But, when Gloria moved in? She put _any_ doubts to rest." Jo sighed and slightly shook her head. The hint of sadness Blair heard in her friend's tone tore at her heart. "Anyway," Jo continued, "I fell for her...hard. But she…she wasn't quite as sure as I was. She'd…she'd still go out with a guy now and then just to keep up appearances and to keep people off her back. That didn't make being together any less great though." The Bronx girl quickly clarified. "We made out more than our fair share of times, but I never pushed her. I knew she...she told me I gave her something no one else did…something she didn't get at home. I was an…anchor…a constant…something she could hold on to so she would never be alone or feel unprotected."

Blair felt herself nodding in understanding. She'd finally realized that Jo was that same thing for her, and how it hurt when Jo stopped being that because of Annie.

"So.." Jo went on. "Knowing how she felt, I let her take the lead. The thing was, we had to be careful…we couldn't let on, couldn't let anyone know," Jo's gaze dropped to the floor. "But, we weren't careful enough. People in the neighborhood had started to talk. Makin comments about us and to us…first behind our backs, then to our faces. It…I guess it was too much for Gloria. She got scared. I told her we could get through it together, but…she bailed on me. She…she told me all her talk was nothing but lies. Gloria then told everyone she was straight, pointing out the guys she'd dated, and claimed that I was the one who came on to her." Jo finished with a sniff and a small sigh.

It had been hard enough on the blonde to sit and listen to Jo rave about Gloria, but now… hearing the hurt in the brunette's voice and seeing in her body language at being denied by the girl she so clearly cared about, made Blair want to scream. She wanted to yell at Jo and tell her that Gloria wasn't worth it when she saw Jo's back straighten and her head lift up.

"So, I took the blame." Jo said as she turned around, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and stood in that tough stance that Blair had grown to love. Blair's breath caught in her throat at the reappearance of her tough girl. "When Gloria claimed that I hit on her…that I…forced her…I admitted it." Jo continued with an air of confidence. Despite Jo's Bronx bravado, Blair could sense something wasn't right. Not picking up on the hint of skepticism on Blair's part, Jo continued. "I had a rep...people knew I got what I wanted…ya mess with me ya'd lose some teeth. How could Gloria say no to me?"

Blair had been searching Jo's eyes, listening to her voice and she knew…Jo had lied…for Gloria.

"Ya'd think that people who knew ya yer whole life…ya'd think they'd be more.. _understanding_." There was a bitterness to Jo's tone as she said the word. "But no, not in my neighborhood…but, better me than Gloria." Jo swallowed hard. "She wouldn't have been able to take it…the looks…the ostracism…the…" She paused. "Ya'd think with my rep, that they wouldn't…that they'd never dare to…" Jo closed her eyes. A pained expression crossed her face and she shook her head, as if to rid her mind of the memory.

A sick feeling filled Blair's stomach. "Th-they'd…" Blair stammered. She took a steadying breath. "They'd what? Jo…who..what did they do?" she asked in a trembling voice. When Jo opened her eyes, Blair's heart almost stopped. She'd never seen such a strong mix of defiance and sadness in those green eyes before. "Jo?"

The name was spoken so softly, that Blair didn't think she'd actually said it. But, Jo had heard her and the fear in the unasked question behind it.

"My _friends_ … _my_ gang…the Diablos…" Jo said with biting sarcasm. "They decided to let me know just what they thought of my lifestyle choice and make me think about what I'd done to Gloria…and they didn't do it just once."

"Jo? What did they do?"

"Of course, none of them had the guts to… _discuss_ it one on one." Jo stared hard at Blair, willing the blonde to understand her meaning, and Jo knew the moment she had…though Blair tried to cover it, the shock on her face was hard to miss.

Blair was stunned. Despite all of Jo's talk about the Diablos and what Jo had done when she was with them, Blair had believed that's all it was…talk…an exaggeration. But, now she realized that it was all true and those…thugs..had inflicted their idea of punishment on Jo..and it made Blair angry. _How dare they hurt her?_ she thought. _They had no right. It wasn't even all Jo's…_ A thought struck Blair. _What about Gloria? Why didn't she do something? Why didn't she stop them?_

"What about Gloria?" Blair asked in an eerily calm voice, albeit with an edge to it.

"What?" Jo asked confused. She was a bit taken aback by Blair's question and her change in demeanor. She'd watched the shock on Blair's face turn to anger, then to something Jo couldn't quite place before returning to anger.

"What about Gloria?" Blair repeated, looking directly at Jo. "Where was she when all..this..was happening?"

"Oh…" Jo mumbled, a bit uncomfortable as she dropped her gaze. "She..she had started seeing a guy in the neighborhood. We…."

"Seeing a _guy_?" Blair asked, cutting Jo off, barely containing her anger.

"Yea…" Jo nodded as she answered. "It was the best way we could think of to keep people from figuring out that we still saw…"

Blair cur her off again. "You were still _seeing_ her?!" she asked angrily. "You have **got** to be kidding me!" she cried jumping to her feet. "What was wrong with.."

"Look, Blair…" Jo stopped her. "You don't understand. I…"

"You're right. I don't understand," Blair hissed angrily. "She left you high and dry, alone, to deal with your 'supposed' friends and you kept seeing her? What were _you_ thinking?!"

"I was thinking I was in love!" Jo threw back just as angry. "I was thinking that Gloria was the best thing that had ever happened to me in my life."

Once again, Blair was stunned by Jo's admission. _Jo loved Gloria_ she thought as she stared at the brunette, then slowly took a step back.

As she watched Blair back down, Jo's own anger ebbed. Jo let out a heavy sigh before she continued. "I told her to go out with one of the guys. It didn't matter which one, as long as it took the focus off her. But, she didn't like it. In fact she hated it." She paused briefly. "She hated the way I was being treated. She felt terrible about it. " Jo said softly as she stepped back from Blair and turned to look out the window. "One night, after I got a really bad…" Jo stopped and took a breath, before continuing. "Gloria helped me get cleaned up and then we went up to the roof where we could be alone. She apologized over and over..saying she wanted to come clean. Wanted to tell everyone the truth, but I wouldn't let her. I told her not to worry. That I could take it, that all that mattered to me was that she was safe." Jo's voice became almost a whisper. "She stared at me with those blue eyes of hers, filled with tears and guilt, and then, she kissed me. Soft and gentle. It was…beautiful. Then…she slowly moved away from me towards the edge of the roof. The whole time telling me it wasn't fair…that she didn't deserve me."

Blair watched as Jo discreetly wiped at her tears and tried to hide a sniffle.

"Gloria did that a lot," Jo went on, her focus on some vague point out of the window. "So, I didn't think much of it and leaned back against the wall behind me. I was hurtin pretty bad. When I looked up…Gloria was standing on the edge and…I don't know…I got scared…she was makin me nervous. I started to move towards her, telling her to get down, but…" Jo stopped, covered her eyes with her hands and Blair saw her friend's whole body quake. "Sh-she turned t-to m-me…" Jo stammered. "…said she…loved me…that she'd always love me….then stepped off." Jo choked on her words as the tears she could no longer hold in, ran freely down her cheeks.

Blair stood frozen as she listened to Jo's ragged breathing as she cried. Blair wanted to go to Jo, wrap her arms around her friend and tell her it was okay. She wanted to say that she was there for Jo, but, she couldn't. She had been wrong…Gloria had loved Jo.

Though it seemed like forever, it was only a few moments for Jo to get a hold of herself and dry her tears. "Part of the reason I took the entrance exam to Eastland was because there were those who blamed me for Gloria's death…wanted to make sure I was sorry." There was resentment in her voice as she moved to her bed and reached for her bag. "I already was. I was sorry it was her and not me who stepped off that roof," she admitted, tears forming in her eyes. "Gloria was the first girl I ever kissed," Jo said in a low, sad voice. Her gaze focused on her duffel bag as she continued. "Sh-she was my _first_ love…" Jo stammered, struggling to control the pain she was feeling. "I'da done anything for her, anything to protect her. But, in the end, I couldn't. I couldn't protect her from the talk, the rumors..the guilt. I failed her and I lost her." Jo took a deep, steadying breath, lifted her bag and headed for the door once again. She stopped a few feet in front of Blair. "There's already talk…rumors now, Blair. About how much time we spend together, you defending me to yer friends, my jeal…" The brunette stopped herself and let out a heavy sigh. "I _have_ to go. I…I just can't lose….it's better this way, Blair." Jo stepped around the blonde and moved toward the door.

"Better how?" Blair asked. The biting tone in her voice stopped Jo from opening the door. She turned around to see her friend's back to her, Jo's hand on the doorknob. "It's better if you go back to the Bronx? How is that better? You know what will happen to you if you do…they'll just…" Blair stopped. She realized that Jo knew exactly what awaited her and yet, she was still willing to go back there. _But why?_ Blair thought frowning. _Why would Jo risk..?_ Then it hit her. _Because Jo's…_

"Wh-who do you love Jo?" Blair asked, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as it sounded.

Jo was angry with herself. Why didn't she just walk out? Why had she let Blair's voice stop her? "Wh-what?" she closed her eyes and struggled to get the question out.

Blair took a step forward. "You said Gloria was your first love, not _only_ love. That means you have another…" She took a breath before going on. "Is…is it Annie?" Blair _knew_ her voice was shaky this time. She couldn't hide the anxiousness that Jo's answer might not be what she hoped.

Jo felt her body sag under the pressure of Blair's questions. All she wanted to do was get away. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, to have to answer this question. If only she could say _'Yes'_ than this would be over and she could go, but, she couldn't lie to her roommate….not anymore. "No," she answered without turning around, her voice low, but clear. "I never loved Annie….Good-bye Blair"

Blair felt like a lifetime had passed before the brunette had answered her, so it took a few seconds for Jo's words to sink in. It wasn't what Jo said but, how she had said it, that made Blair realize what Jo was trying hard not to say and that filled her heart with hope and made her act impulsively. She moved quickly, grabbed Jo's arm, pulled her back and closed the door, positioning herself in front of it. "No! You can't go." Blair said firmly, though her body was shaking from the nervous energy she could barely contain.

Surprised at first by her roommate's behavior, Jo quickly got annoyed. "Whattaya doin' Blair? Get outta the way." she said gruffly, as she moved towards the door again.

"No!" Blair put her hand up to stop Jo and stood her ground. "You aren't going anywhere until you answer me."

 _Damn it! Why is she doing this?_ Jo thought. She assumed her most menacing posture. " _Move..Blair_ " Jo commanded through gritted teeth as she scowled at the blonde.

"Or what?" Blair challenged. She knew anyone else would be scared, but something told her that Jo wouldn't hit her. Blair stuck her chin out and furrowed her brow in defiance, almost daring Jo to strike. "You going to punch me Jo?….No one hits me…remember?" she asked, with a hint of irony in her tone.

Jo glared at the blonde, her knuckles went white as her grip on the handle of her duffle bag tightened as she felt her anger rise. Jo felt herself go red as the blood rushed to her face and neck. Despite how mad she looked on the outside, the truth was that she was more angry at herself than at the girl who stood in front of her, because she knew Blair was right...and she knew Blair knew it too. No matter how mad Jo might get with the spoiled princess, she would never hurt Blair. Not like that…never again. Still, all Jo wanted was to get out of there. She felt cornered, like those days back in the Bronx and all she wanted to do was run away, to get as far away from Blair as she could. If only she could… if only Blair would…

"Well?" Blair asked as she stared, just as intently, back at the brunette.

Why did she let it get this far? Jo sighed heavily, took a step back and waited.

Blair had watched the inner struggle, between fight and flight, play out in Jo's vivid green eyes and only relaxed her own posture when the brunette stepped back and looked at her expectantly. The 'trapped' look she saw in those eyes, caused Blair to feel a twinge of guilt. This wasn't what she'd wanted. Blair didn't want to hurt her friend, but she needed to know the truth. _Slowly Blair._ she thought as she took a small step forward, her eyes locked on the brunette's. "Tell me, Jo…tell me who you love."

Jo looked down and then up at the blonde with the answers in her eyes. Though Blair saw the answer, she needed to hear Jo say it.

"Tell me it isn't me." Blair dared the girl, more than asked.

The softness mixed with intensity in Blair's voice and the way her brown eyes seemed to look into her very soul, past her defenses, broke Jo's resolve. The brunette knew she was lost….lost in the girl she could never lie to . . . Blair, her friend…her best friend…the girl she had come to love. She couldn't hide the truth . . . not about this. Again, she dropped her gaze. "Please, Blair. I need to go. J-just let it go. Let _me_ go," she begged with a hint of desperation.

Though she was sure she'd seen the answer in Jo's eyes before the brunette had looked away, Blair continued to press her. "No. I won't let it go… let _you_ go. You don't get to do that. You don't get to come in here, turn my world upside down…become my…best friend…and then just walk away." Her voice was calm, but firm.

"I'm doin it cuz I am yer friend, Blair!" Jo said exasperated as she lifted her gaze. "I don't want what happened to Gloria, happenin' to you. I.."

"I'm not Gloria, Jo," Blair said as she took another small step closer.

Jo shook her head. No, Blair wasn't Gloria, there was no comparison between the two. But still…if something ever happened to Blair. "I know you aren't, Blair. That's what makes this…" Jo stopped and sighed in frustration.

"Jo?"

"Why are ya doin this, Blair?" Jo asked confused and frustrated. "What do you want?"

There it was again. Jo had asked her that same question, what seemed like years ago. Blair's eyes danced over the brunette's face. Blair could see what Jo felt for her in the green pools that reflected Jo's soul, hear the truth of her feelings in her voice as she avoided answering the question, and sensed it in the way Jo was determined to leave Eastland and risk her own safety, to protect Blair. In her heart, Blair knew it was all because Jo loved her and wanted to do what she thought was best for the blonde. She knew that, for Jo, the blonde's welfare and happiness was more important than her own. In that moment, all the pent up emotions that Blair had been feeling and had been trying to deny herself, came flooding to the surface and she knew exactly what she wanted. Practically jumping forward, Blair threw her arms around Jo's neck as their lips met in kiss that quickly became passionate.

Jo had dropped her bag the moment Blair threw herself at her and, in an attempt to catch the blonde and keep her balance, Jo's arms automatically went around the girl's waist. The heiress's soft lips against her own felt so much better than Jo had ever imagined that she almost lost herself in the feeling. But, the reality of what was happening hit Jo and she pushed Blair away and took a step back. A confused anger over overtook her. "What the hell was that?!"… "Are ya crazy?" she fired at the blonde.

Blair was caught off guard by Jo's outburst, but as she looked into Jo's eyes, she saw fear again.

Jo was afraid….afraid that Blair had only felt sorry for her, afraid that Blair, when she realized what she'd done, would regret the kiss and blame Jo for forcing it…. afraid she'd end up being used again. But, mostly she was afraid she might actually get what she's wanted for the past 2 years.

Blair's features softened. Now it was her turn to be honest. "You asked me what I wanted…I want the one person who's always stood by me…whether I deserved it or not…or when they'd rather wring my neck," A hint of a smile crossed her lips. "I want the person who's always been honest with me…whether I wanted to hear the truth or not…I want the one person who can call me 'Princess' and make me feel like I really am. I want the person who I trust to protect my.. _heart_ …now and forever." Blair said all of this softly and slowly as she moved towards Jo and reached for the brunette's hands. "Jo…I want…You"

Seeing the love and adoration in the beautiful, tear filled, warm brown eyes with green and gold flecks…Jo's heart almost burst as she felt the weight lifted from her chest. She couldn't stop the tears that had begun to fall from her own eyes as she pulled Blair close and she didn't care.

"Tell me Jo…what do you want?" Blair asked when they were just inches apart and her arms, naturally, found their way around Jo's neck.

"I want you too Princess…" Jo said quietly, her voice hitching, while strong arms wrapped around Blair's waist, holding her tight. "…now and forever. You are my _only_ love." she said before she leaned in and took Blair's lips in a long, loving, soulful kiss.

When they parted again, Blair gently cupped Jo's cheek, and her heart fluttered when the brunette leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. "You're mine now Jo," she whispered. "I'm never, ever…letting you go."

Jo opened her eyes to look into brown eyes filled with love. "Promise?" she whispered.

A warm sensation spread throughout Blair, from her head to her toes, at the intensity of the love she saw in dark green eyes, and she shivered slightly. "I Promise…I want you forever." she whispered as she leaned forward for another kiss that was filled with all the love she felt for her beautiful, Bronx 'Neanderthal'.

End


End file.
